Free Me (Formerly Elusive Shower Scene)
by LoolabelleMiracle
Summary: My take on the shower scene that they talked about cutting out of the movie and the events at the end if the movie...WARNING- SPOILERS FOR IM3!
1. Chapter 1

"I'm going to have a shower and you're coming with me." She said, walking out of the lab. She clearly wasn't taking no for an answer but he was still hesitant. Confessing everything, along with the anxiety and lack of sleep, had left him physically and emotionally exhausted. Taking one last look at his suits, his companions and- yes, Pepper was right-his distractions, he shut down the lab and dragged himself up the stairs. He was trailing her by less than a minute, but could already hear the water running and feel the welcoming steam rolling into the bedroom as he entered it. He shed his clothing as he walked into the bathroom and took a moment to admire her blurred silhouette inside the shower. Yeah, he was lucky and there was no doubt in his mind that the woman in front of him was his reason for living and doing all that he did. "Come on, Tony." She said quietly, coaxing him to join her under the hot spray. Without a word, he stepped into the shower and slid the frosted glass door closed behind him.

The heat was instantly relaxing and his hands skimmed down her body lightly, almost reverently. Her back was turned to him, her face on the water, and he watched the delicate streams wind their way down her spine and over her hips. When she turned, blue eyes met brown and she smiled at him. Taking his hand, she pulled him gently under the spray and he closed his eyes, feeling the knots in his muscles begin to dissolve. She ran her fingers through his hair, scratching his scalp lightly and helping wet it thoroughly. He didn't move as she washed it and kept his eyes closed until he was rinsed. Wordlessly, he watched as she lathered a wash cloth with his soap, their eyes meeting as she ran it over his shoulder and down his chest, carefully soaping around the arc reactor that was nestled in his sternum. She knew it ached at times, though he rarely if ever complained about it, and was always gentle when touching around it. As the cloth descended down his stomach, he rested his forehead against hers, his breath hitching as he hand closed over his flaccid cock. Normally, he would be erect and ready to go by now, having her naked and in the shower, but…

"Sorry." He mumbled as she began to work him gently.

"Relax, Tony. Let me take care of you." She murmured and he breathed deeply. "Everything is going to be okay, Tony. We're going to be fine and we're going to get through this together. Understand?" He nodded, nuzzling her, then gasped as he finally began to react to her touch. His head tipped back as her lips trailed over his collarbone. She wanted to help him, take care of him like she had done for so long, and in that moment he was glad to let her. He had never felt more vulnerable than in that moment and she was the only person on Earth…or otherwise…that he trusted like that. His hands moved to her hips, pulling her closers as his thumbs caressed the soft skin. She was right, she always was, and everything was going to be okay as long as he had her with him.

"Pepper…" It was barely a whisper, but she had heard him.

"I love you, Tony." She replied and their lips met. He was a passionate man, just one of the things she loved about him now that he was hers, but this kiss was a silent plea. It communicated, more than words ever could, his desperate need to save him. As she stroked him more firmly, she realized the wetness on his cheeks was not from the shower.

"I can't do this without you, Pepper. Without you, there's no reason to even try." He said, voice rough from his emotions. Their lips met again, this time deeper and hungry for each other. Backing up until her back hit the cool marble wall, she pulled him to her and positioned him at her entrance. He kissed her hard as he slid into her with practiced ease, both crying out at the connection. It was always like this for him, every time with her was just as amazing as the first and the last, and he knew by the way her nails dug into his back slightly that it was the same for her. He was always gentle with her and as he began to move, he forced himself to stay slow and steady, but Pepper knew what he really needed and caught his face between her hands. She smiled as his eyes locked with hers.

"It's okay, Tony. Let go." She whispered. His eyes closed with a quiet groan at her words and he drew himself back, almost all the way out. With a feral growl, he slammed himself back into her roughly, not pausing before pulling out and repeating the thrust. Pepper cried out, reveling in his strength and loss of control as he moved hard and fast within her.

"Pepper…god, yes…" he groaned hotly in her ear, holding her hips steady as he pumped harder and faster, completely losing himself in her. This was what he needed, to not think, even if it wasn't going to last for long. Pepper could only hold on tight, encouraging him on with loud gasps and cries in his ear. His hand found her thigh, pulling it up to his waist so he could sink even deeper into her and it was all she needed. With an unbridled scream, she shattered around him. She felt his teeth graze her skin a second before he roared out his own release, still pumping desperately into her.

As their bodies calmed, still connected, he kissed her tenderly over and over. A new kind of sleepiness was washing over him and Pepper could feel him drifting. Pulling from her as gently as possible, he led her back under the water and they took turns finishing the shower. Stepping out, he grabbed first a towel for her, them himself. They dried off, occasionally kissing or just nuzzling each other, before making their way into the cool bedroom. He dressed in a simple black tank top and grey sweats while she claimed one of his old t-shirts and a pair of shorts. Both exhausted, they climbed into bed, instantly gravitating to each other.

"Thank you, honey. For everything." He whispered, kissing her temple softly.

"Always, Tony. I will always take care of you." She replied and for the first time in months, he was finally able to drift off to sleep.

If only it would have lasted.


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHORS NOTE: Okay, this was supposed to be a one shot, but since I had such great reviews, and if I didn't thank you personally, THANK YOU, I decided to add a bit more. If you want more, then I will do my best. SPOILERS WITHIN FOR IM3! R&R please! Thank you guys!

He jerked awake as gravity tipped his head from its position on his hand. He hated hospitals, especially when someone he cared about was in one. They had tried to admit him but he had refused treatment, ignoring Pepper's protests that he needed to be at least seen. If they admitted him, he would be placed in a separate room, away from her, unable to watch her…unable to protect her. And that was not going to happen. Ever. Looking over at her, he watched her chest rise and fall gently. They had sedated her to keep her calm, nervous about her "affliction: and its consequences if she became agitated. He knew better, tough. Pepper Potts was the most level-headed, controlled person he had ever known. God knew, he had tested that unwavering patience enough over the years to be completely sure of it.

"She's going to be fine, you know." A voice said nearby and he looked up, unsurprised to see the Colonel.

"I know. I'll have a cure for her in no time." He replied, his eyes following Rhodey as he sat down in the other chair, wincing.

"Man, these chairs sure don't help a sore body." He complained and Tony grinned briefly.

"Nope. Maybe that can be Stark Industries' next endeavor. Comfortable chair/bed things for hospitals. We'd make another fortune." Tony said and Rhodey chuckled quietly.

"You'd get no complaint from me." He said and leaned back. The two battle-weary friends sat in silence for a while, the only noise being the soft beeping of the heart monitor attached to Pepper. Rhodey watched as Tony's eyes slowly closed, only to fly open a few minutes later with a start. "Why don't you go somewhere and lay down for a while? I'll stay here with her." He said and the genius/ billionaire/ former playboy/ philanthropist quirked and eyebrow at him. "Well, it was worth a shot. You want some coffee?"

"Yeah. Black." Tony nodded and Rhodey patted his shoulder as he passed. Alone again, Tony leaned forward, scrubbing his face tiredly. Reaching out, he touched Pepper's hand, feeling the warmth of her skin against his own clammy palm. Her fingers automatically twitched around his, reacting to the contact even in her drug-induced sleep, and it brought a smile to his face. He had lied earlier that night. She hadn't burned him, but her skin did have an unnatural heat to it. Occasionally, he saw a tinge of a red glow come from her face.

"Tony…" she breathed and he moved closer, worried she was having a nightmare. He certainly wouldn't blame her after the night they had had.

"It's okay, honey. I'm right here." He murmured, stroking a thumb over her red-streaked cheek. She calmed immediately, settling back into a deep, relaxed slumber again. He continued the motion for a while, only sitting back in his chair when Rhodey returned.

"She okay?" he asked and Tony nodded, accepting the coffee.

" ."

"Look, I just got a call. They're going to arrest the Vice President and they want me there."

"Go. It's cool." Tony replied but Rhodey was hesitant.

"Are you sure? I can-"

"Yeah, we'll be fine. Give me a shout later."

"I will. Call if anything changes." The Colonel said and reluctantly left. Tony sighed and sipped the awful, staled coffee. It had already been a long night. Now, he just needed to get through the day…and the next night…and the day after that…Looking at the woman asleep in the bed, he knew that this night could have turned out much different. She would give him the strength to survive and he would give her the cure to save her from the virus plaguing her body. Looking down at his chest, he wondered if he might be able to give her more…


	3. Chapter 3

"Welcome home, sir, and Ms. Potts." Jarvis said as the two walked into their apartment in the top of Stark Tower. It had been a long flight from the hospital in Miami and both were exhausted. Pepper, still under the lasting effects of the sedatives they had given her, headed straight for the bedroom. She needed her own things around her: her own clothes, her belongings, even her own laptop was a relief to see. They had lost so much when the house in Malibu had gone into the ocean and she never thought she would be so glad to see one of Tony's old t-shirts.

"J, is the lab downstairs ready to go?" Tony asked from the living room sofa. He had tried to sleep on the plane but his mind wouldn't give him any peace. Maybe if he could have Jarvis running tests, have a couple of drinks, and have Pepper beside him, he would finally be able to rest for a while.

"It is, sir." Jarvis replied obediently. Tony glanced down the hallway, making sure Pepper wasn't coming back yet, then turned to the closest computer screen. Typing in a few equations and theories, he quickly shut it down.

"Start running tests on that and see what you can come up with to counter it safely. Also, send an updated body scan to Dr. Xieqi Wu. Keep it confidential."

"Yes, sir." Jarvis said and Tony stood. As he headed for the bedroom, a blue light came out and scanned his body from head to toe. He was glad Jarvis hadn't given him an estimated time of completion for the equations. If he didn't know, he wouldn't think about it, and that was one less thing going through his head

Walking in, he saw Pepper on the bed, fast asleep. She had changed into one of his shirts and not much else, the sedative's effects along with the long trip catching up with her before she could finish dressing. Smiling to himself and enjoying the quiet moment, he carefully shifted her higher on the bed and pulled the covers over her. Changing in the silence of the room, he climbed in beside her. As if by instinct, she rolled over and pressed herself against his side and he pulled her closer. Resting so his face was in her hair, he closed his eyes, breathed deeply, and finally fell asleep.

Hot searing pain was engulfing him and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't scream. The breath was caught in his throat and his body was paralyzed. Killian was above him, smiling down with a sick smirk, speaking mumbled words quietly. The arc reactor was going crazy with the ungodly heat and, shit, it was happening all over again. Fine. Let him die. At least it would all be over and he would be able to get some rest, and he would see Pepper again. What was the point of fighting for his life if she wasn't going to be a part of it anymore?

"Tony!" God, her voice was still replaying in his mind. He would never forget her scream as she slipped away from his fingers, and he wished he had just gone in after her. "Tony!" Louder and louder it rang in his ears and he felt a sob rise in his throat. "Tony! Please! Wake up!" A sudden jolt and he gulped down air as his eyes flew open.

"P-Pepper?" he gasped and rolled over. Pepper's skin was bright red, tears from her eyes causing steam to rise from her streaked face.

"Tony! Help!" she cried, wincing in pain. "Night-nightmare…" Reaching out, he tried to touch her, but her skin scalded his and he jerked away.

"Whoa! Okay. Pepper, you have to calm down. Honey, everything is going to be okay. Just take deep breaths, slow and easy…" he coached from a few feet away. She looked over at him, her terrified, glowing eyes meeting his. "Come on, just breathe. That's it, focus on me. Just on me. Listen to my voice. We're safe now. We're home and nothing is going to hurt us again." Her breathing was slowing and her skin was gradually returning to its normal color. "There we go. Deep breath in…hold it… and all the way out." They breathed together until she was calmed and she collapsed into his arms.

"God, Tony…" she cried weakly and he kissed the top of her head.

"Puts a new spin on the phrase 'hot mess', doesn't it?" he teased and felt her laugh quietly. "It's going to be okay, baby. I'm going to figure this out and get you better."

"I know." She sighed against his chest. "Sorry about-"

"Don't be. It's not your fault. If anything, it's mine. I really am sorry that I did that, Pep. None of this would have happened if I had-"

"Tony, it would have happened whether you had said anything or not. They were wanting to get you to work for the, or kill you trying." She said and he sighed heavily. Pressing another kiss to her hair, he gently laid them down. "Tony, I can't go back to sleep. What if it happens again?"

"It won't. I'll make sure of it." He said, but she shook her head.

"You can't stay awake forever."

"I won't have to, just until I finish the cure. Now, sleep, honey. Everything will be okay." He promised and, after several minutes, felt her drift off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Tony, you know how I hate needles." Pepper sighed as he sat her down on a stool in his lab.

"I just need a little blood so I can get your DNA." He replied, seeing her pale slightly as he readied his instruments.

"Doesn't Jarvis have a way to show you without this?" she asked and he grinned. For all that she had been through, all the mental, emotional, and physical pain throughout the last week she had experienced, and she was worried about a tiny pinprick.

"He's good, but he isn't that good. Now, let me see your hand. It's only a little prick." He coaxed and she reluctantly moved her hand to his. He gave her an encouraging smile and the needle pierced the tip of her finger. Pepper watched as he siphoned the little bit of blood from the cut and, as they both watched, the finger glowed slightly and the cut was gone a second later. "You have to admit, that's kind of cool."

"Thrilling." She deadpanned, pulling her hand away. Tony dropped the blood on a slide and a moment later a holographic DNA strand glowed above them. Pepper had to admit that this part was kind of interesting, though it reminded her a little too much of the hologram Killian had shown her. Keeping her seat, she watched as Tony walked around, studying the DNA from every angle. "What do you see?" She asked.

"You. Everything about you. The virus changed you DNA, alright. I thought it was only one part of the strand that had changed, but…J, highlight all of the affected areas." Tony said and Pepper's heart sank as the DNA strand lit up. It was everywhere. "This is more complicated that I thought." He muttered, more to himself than to her.

"Are you saying you can't fix me?" she asked and he shook his head.

"No, I can. I'm just going to need some help." He replied. "Jarvis, send a message to Banner. Explain what's happening, give him whatever he needs, and get him here ASAP."

"Yes, sir. I would also like for you to know that there is an urgent message for you waiting in your inbox." Jarvis said and Tony nodded. He knew it was probably from Dr. Wu, but didn't want to open it with Pepper there.

"I'll check it out later. In the meantime, zoom in on this part…"

"Tony, do you still need me? If not, I have a company to get back on track and a house in California to have rebuilt." Pepper said, standing, and he frowned. He didn't like letting her out of his sight for long and knew that work would only stress her out, but he also knew that he couldn't coddle her forever. She would kill him…and now, she actually had the ability to do so!

"Go ahead. I'll let you know if anything comes up. And let me know if, uh, you start to get stressed or anything." He said and she nodded. He watched her leave, then turned back to the hologram. "Keep an eye on her, J. If she starts glowing, let me know. And show me that message from Wu."


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHORS NOTE: YOU GUYS ROCK! Thank you for all the amazing feed back! Just because I love you guys so much, here is a longer chapter for you. I beg of you to R&R (it makes me post much faster) and please, please, please, enjoy!

Tony sighed, scrubbing his face tiredly as he stared at the equation and breakdown in front of him. He knew he could solve this given enough tome, but time was on thing money couldn't buy, no matter how much to tried. Pepper was getting slowly worse, the virus getting harder to control as time passed and he worried that there would be other threats the longer it took. Leaning back, he closed his eyes for a minute.

"Jarvis, did you find Banner yet?" he asked, frowning a moment later when there was no response. "J? You-"

"He's taking a nap at the moment." A voice said from behind him, setting Tony's teeth on edge. Turning, he glared at the intruder.

"I'm surprised it took you so long. Figured you would have already shown up by now." the billionaire muttered.

"Had something else going on with one of your buddies." Nick Fury replied, his eye scanning over the man in front of him. "You look like shit."

"Oh, now you care, huh?" Tony said, then sighed. "What the hell do you want, Fury?"

"Well, I heard you had quite the excitement recently. Lost your house, blew up your suits, almost lost your gal to something called Extremis…" Nick said and Tony's face went dark.

"Don't even think about it."

"We could use it, Stark. She could be a big help-"

"I'm only going to stay this once. Stay away from her." Tony yelled, jumping up from his chair. "She doesn't need that world. She's seen enough as it is, knows more than she should, and it is killing her."

"Take it easy, Stark. All we want is some blood to let our boys study this."

"No. It's too dangerous. You obviously know all about what happened. People died just from being injected with it. Hell, even those that survived the injection just died…later…" Tony said, remembering who the last infected victim was.

"We just want to study it. The potential that virus has for good could change the world."

"Like the tesseract?" Tony challenged and Fury glared at him. One step brought Tony nose to nose with him. "You stay away from her and you stay away from me."

"What about Iron Man?" Fury asked carefully and Tony shook his head.

"AAs far as you're concerned, there is no Iron Man until further notice…possibly ever again." He replied.

"I'll send out the memo."

"You don't believe me?" Tony asked and Fury put his hands up defensively.

"Of course I believe you, but you will have to forgive me if I still shoot you a call when the world is about to end again."

"You do that." Tony said, not backing down. He watched as Fury walked towards the door, pausing just before he reached it.

"Just out of curiosity, does your girl know about your messages to Wu? How does she feel about you having the arc reactor removed?"

"She doesn't know, yet. I haven't made my decision." Tony replied, not bothering to deny it.

"You know, if you change the virus slightly-"

"I'm not changing the virus. I'm just trying to get it out of my girlfriend!" Tony snapped. "Now get out of here."

"Good luck with that, Stark. Really. And say hey to Banner for me." Fury said and left and Tony shook his head. He definitely needed to improve security on Jarvis.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tony finally dragged himself to the bedroom as the sun was coming up, stripping his clothes off before carefully laying down beside Pepper. He was beyond exhausted, his body feeling the effects of no sleep and unending stress, but his mind simply would not shut off. Looking at the woman asleep beside him, he pulled her into his arms and pressed a soft kiss to her shoulder. Pepper sighed quietly in her sleep, responding unconsciously to the contact and he repeated the action. Remembering how she had helped him sleep not so long ago in the shower, he kissed her pulse point, letting his tongue slip out to caressing the skin. They hadn't made love since that night in the shower, before their world had crashed into the ocean, and he was anxious to reconnect with her on that base level. Skimming his lips down, he lifted the bottom of her shirt and moved his lips to her stomach. She loved being woken this way, beneath him and aching for his body before she was even fully aware of what was going on and Tony was more than happy to be her alarm clock. As his tongue flicked over a certain spot that always drove her crazy, she woke with a quiet groan.

"Tony…" she murmured, still half asleep, and he grinned to himself. Yup, just like always. Hooking his fingers in her pajama shorts, he slowly began to slip them down her thighs. Just as he reached her knees, though, she fully woke. Without warning, her foot found his chest and she shoved him hard, sending him flying ragdoll-fashion to the floor. "Tony! What are you doing?!"

"Judging if I have a concussion, now. " he grumbled from the floor, checking his head for blood. "What gives?"

"Are you crazy? God, I cant believe…" she trailed off as she pulled her shorts up and stormed past him, down the hall, her skin slightly red. Confused and deciding he would live with the bump on his skull, Tony quickly followed her.

"Pepper, wait! I don't understand why you're angry!" he said, catching up with her. Her skin was streaking angrily as she reached the living room and turned on him.

"I cant believe you, Tony! Have you lost your mind?" she ranted.

"What? Why? I just wanted to-"

"I know what you wanted to do. You wanted to make love to a ticking time bomb!" she yelled and suddenly it all made sense. Taking a breath, she shook her head. "Tony, I cant lose control, in any way, for any reason."

"I make you lose control, huh?" he asked cockily and her eyes pulse orange. "Right, sorry. Honey," he sighed, taking a step towards her. Mentally, he was kicking himself. Of course she couldn't lose control. He tried to embrace her, but she pushed him away and sat down on the sofa. Kneeling down in front of her, he took her hands, hanging on as she tried to pull away. "I'm sorry, Pepper. You're right. I just…I miss you."

"I miss you, too." She whispered, her skin finally beginning to return to its porcelain white. "I'm sorry. I'm just so scared that-"

"Don't be. Baby, we are going to get through this. You are doing so well and I-"

"Sir, Dr. Banner has arrived at Stark Tower." Jarvis said, interrupting him and Tony nodded.

"Correction: We'll figure this out and then it will all be okay." He said and kissed her softly. "Have him meet me in the lab, J. And, Pepper, try to take it easy. We'll have this thing cracked in no time." He said and she smiled at him. With an encouraging smile, he stepped into the elevator and went down to the lab. As he walked in, he saw Bruce already looking at the hologram he had left up. "Took you long enough." He said and Bruce turned around.

"I was hoping you would have some shwarma waiting for me." Bruce quipped back and Tony grinned, shaking his friend's hand. Bruce tured back to the hologram. "So, this is the little problem Jarvis told me about?"

"Yeah, it's called Extremis. It's a virus."

"Looks pretty nasty. What does it do?"

"Well, it gives super human abilities, makes you glow, and, if you cant control yourself, you blow up."

"Blow up? Like the Other Guy?" he asked an Tony shook his head.

"No, I mean, blow up. Explode."

"And, you need to, what? Figure out how to stabilize it?"

"No. How to cure it. And, no pressure, but it needs to be fast. I think it gets worse the longer the person has it." Tony answered and Bruce looked at him pointedly. "Not me. Pepper."

"Geez, man. Sorry." Bruce said quietly and Tony nodded.

"She is getting worse and Fury has already been poking around here. We need to get rid of it ASAP."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two men worked throughout the next few days without rest, only pausing when Pepper forced them to. During their short breaks they caught up, Bruce gave Pepper some helpful advice on how to control herself, and they even had a certain therapy session where the good Dr (but not THAT kind of doctor!) Banner caught a few winks. Finally, after nearly a week, they sat back.

"It's the only way, Tony."

"No. It's still too dangerous." The exhausted, sleep-deprived billionaire replied, shaking his head.

"It's the best chance she has. We could work for another year and never come up with anything better." Bruce said and Tony stood, pacing.

"What if we do what you said earlier- replace the, um…" God, he was tired…

"That made it even more unstable, remember? This is her best shot and the chances are good. Not great, but better than nothing." He said, watching the other man. "We can keep working, but, Tony, you saw her last scan. It is getting past the point of no return."

" I know that!" Tony snapped, then took a breath. "Sorry."

"It's okay. Look, why don't you talk to Pepper about it? It should be her choice, after all."

"Maybe. Yeah, okay. I'll go talk to her." Tony sighed and reluctantly headed upstairs. He found Peppersitting in the living room, her phone in her orange-tinted hand. Clearly, the conversation was agitating her, but her skin began to fade as his hands found her shoulders and began to massage gently. Ending the call, she leaned back into his touch, taking several deep breaths.

"You know, if I could meet with these people face-to-face, I could probably just scare them into doing their jobs." She said and he chuckled lightly, working on a particularly difficult knot. "They don't think they are going to be able to rebuild the house in Malibu on the original site. There was too much damage to the ground below ."

"We'll figure it out. I need to talk to you about something else, though." He said and moved around the sofa to sit down beside her. Pepper frowned at his tone, the expression only deepinging as he took her hand in his. "We figured out a cure..sorta."

"Sorta? What do you mean?"

"Well, the cure will get rid of the virus, but…the process is dangerous."

"How dangerous?" she asked and he took a deep, steadying breath.

"There's a 20% chance that you wouldn't survive. It will completely change your DNA all over again, just like it did when it was injected, only this time you will have to regulate yourself throughout it. We cant give you any medicine because your body will need to be completely free of any toxins or foreign substances. The pain…Pepper, the pain alone could kill you. And if you cant regulate yourself…"

"I'll explode." She finished and he nodded, swallowing hard.

"If you don't want to chance it, I will support you. Frankly, I think we can do better given enough time-"

"We don't have any time left, Tony. I know it is getting worse." She said and he nodded slowly, unable to look her in the eye. "What does Bruce say?"

"He says…that this is the best shot we have right now. But, Pepper…" He scrubbed his face, forcing the tears back.

"I want to do it." Pepper said firmly and his eyes softened as they et hers.

"Honey-"

"Tony, I cant keep living like this. Eventually, I will lose control and…well, I'll die anyway. If this is my best shot, then I want to do it." She said and he rested his forehead against hers.

"Are you sure?" he asked quietly and she nodded against him.

"Yes. I am." She answered. Tilting his head, he kissed her deeply, tenderly.

"Okay. I'll let Banner know. We'll do it in the morning."


	5. Chapter 5

AUTHORS NOTE: Ok, was going to wait on this chapter, but you guys just rock so dang much that I couldn't hold out on you. I promised faster posting for reviews, so here ya go! The next chapter will have some yummy stuff in it, as requested, I promise! Please keep reviewing, though and thank you all soooooooo much!

"Do I have to be restrained?" Pepper asked as Tony carefully tightened the strap over her chest and arms. She was lying on a marble table that they had brought in (it wouldn't melt if she heated up) and was unable to move. It brought back too many memories from the past few weeks and she was very uncomfortable.

"Sorry, baby. You have to be still while we are injecting the serum." He replied apologetically, and then smiled mischievously. "Besides, as I recall from a few months ago, you kind of liked being tied up."

"Yeah, I can hear you." Bruce coughed from a few feet away and Pepper rolled her eyes at her boyfriend.

"This is a bit different." She said and Tony leaned closer to her.

"Don't worry. I will make it up to you as much as I can once this is over." He purred, wagging his eyebrows at her.

"Still able to hear you!" Bruce said. "I'm going to go, um, upstairs for a minute and leave you two alone." He said and made himself scarce. Tony grinned at Pepper and took her hand. Their eyes met and the smiles faded quickly.

"Tony, I'm scared." She confessed softly and he swallowed hard.

"It's going to be okay, baby." He promised quietly, leaning down to kiss her gently. They both had tears of fear in their eyes and Tony was glad Bruce had left. "You're going to get through this, Pep. I swear it. And I will be right here with you the whole time."

"Tony, just in case, I love you and I don't regret anything."

"I love you, too, Pepper, and my only regret is that I didn't realize sooner how I felt about you." He replied and she smiled. They kissed once more as Bruce walked back into the lab. Pepper watched as they triple checked their instruments and data. They had heating pads, cooling blankets, an AED machine, and vials of bright blue liquid. As Bruce placed an IV in her arm, he smiled at her warmly and explained what was going to happen.

"Okay, Pepper. There are three doses that we have to give to you. We have to give them to you at very specific times, there being about 5 minutes between each dose. You will feel a lot of pain, which I'm sure Tony told you, and once they are finished, you will still be in pain for a few hours after. But, it will generally begin to fade and, by my estimation, you should feel better by about morning." Bruce said and she nodded nervously. "Ready?"

"As ready as I will ever be." She replied and he nodded to Tony. Slowly, the first dose was administered and Tony moved to stand by Pepper's side, holding her hand. At first she just felt a warmth spread from her arm, flooding through her body. For a moment, it was merely uncomfortable, but as the first minute passed, she felt like her veins were on fire.

"Tony…" she whimpered and felt him grip her hand tighter.

"Pepper, remember that you have to regulate. I know it hurts, honey, but try to control it." He said and she began to force her breathing to steady. Her skin was already beginning to glow and her teeth were grinding audibly.

"We need to administer the second dose." Bruce said but Tony shook his head.

"She isn't ready. She needs to regulate more."

"We can't wait, it needs-"

"She isn't ready!" Tony snapped, but Pepper squeezed his hand.

"Do it! Just get this over with!" she cried and Tony reluctantly nodded. Bruce quickly pushed the second dose through the IV and Pepper screamed as it seared her veins. Her skin was now a bright orange, sizzling as she began to sweat profusely. Tony felt his palm blister as he held her hand, but refused to let go just yet. He wanted her to know he was still there. She writhed on the table, arching at the pain engulfing her body, and the metal locked over her body beginning to melt. Tony looked at Bruce in panic. If she got off the table, they wouldn't be able to finish and she would die for sure, probably taking them and half of the Tower with her, but they couldn't hold her down any longer. Suddenly, he got an idea.

"Banner! Bring in the Other Guy!" Tony shouted and Bruce nodded, seeing his idea. With a roar, he bent and writhed, his massively growing body shoving everything else away. As the Hulk took form, he reached over and pinned Pepper to the table, grunting as her skin seared his.

"Talk!" he grunted and Tony nodded.

"Pepper, deep breaths. Think about something else. You're doing great, baby. Just hold on a little longer." He said but she shook her head, sobbing.

"Stop! Please! God, Tony, stop it!" she wept and he felt his own tears fall.

"I can't, baby. I'm so sorry. I can't!" he cried with her. The flashes of memory from before suddenly infiltrated his mind and he began to feel the panic rise. _God, not now! _ He felt himself shutting down, but a hard thump from the Hulk brought him back (and nearly broke his arm). "Breathe, baby. You're going to make it, you're going to be okay. It's almost over." He said.

"Third shot!" the Hulk barked but Tony shook his head.

"No! It's going to kill her!"

"NOW!" Hulk roared and Tony felt sick as the last of the serum flooded her.

"TONY! OH GOD!" Pepper screamed and he sobbed. Her skin was nearing flames and for a moment he thought they were all going to be destroyed. Then, all went silent and Pepper fell limp and unconscious. Tony froze, his eyes going to the heart still heart monitor.

"Her heart stopped! Banner, get back here!" he said, grabbing the AED machine "Pepper! Wake up! Don't do this to me! Come on!" he cried and positioned the paddles. He closed his eyes as the paddles charged and her body jumped.

"Hit her again!" Bruce ordered, his human form again. Tony charged the paddles and shocked her again, seeing no change in the monitor. They shocked her time and again, Bruce pumping oxygen into her lungs as Tony worked the machine. After several unchanging minutes had passed, Bruce looked at his friend sadly. "Tony…"

"Get ready, she is going to wake up soon." Tony grunted but Bruce shook his head.

"Tony, she's gone."

"No, she isn't. Goddammit, get over here and give her air!" Tony yelled.

"Tony-"

"NO!" With a desperate sob, he shocked her again and again as Bruce looked on. Suddenly, to the doctor's surprise, a soft beep sounded out. Reaching out quickly, he stopped Tony and pointed to the monitor.

"She's back." He said quietly and Tony dropped the paddles, his knees nearly buckling below him. Moving to Pepper, he took her hand, noting that it was cool to the touch now. As Bruce checked her vitals, Tony stroked her cheek.

"You did it, Pepper." He whispered, tears flowing down his cheeks unnoticed. He knew she wasn't out of the clear yet, but at least she wasn't gone.

"She's stable-ish." Bruce muttered and Tony nodded, his eyes never leaving Pepper. A slow smile spread across his face as blue eyes met his.

"Hey, sleepyhead." He murmured and Pepper swallowed dryly.

"Gone?" she asked, voice hoarse and weak. Tony looked over at Bruce, who smiled and nodded. Tony returned the smile and turned back To Pepper.

"Yeah, baby. It's gone. You're cured." He said quietly, kissing her sweat-dampened forehead softly. You did it, Pepper. I told you that you would."

"Still hurts."

"I know, but it will get better in a little while. Just try to relax." He replied and she closed her eyes, exhausted.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tony didn't leave her side throughout the night, comforting her when the pain woke her and simply holding her hand when she was blessedly asleep. Her vitals improved with every passing hour and as the sun rose, shining into the windows, she smiled at him.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, voice quiet and soothing as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Better. Sore." She replied and carefully rolled towards him.

"You're probably going to be sore for a few days, but I can give you something now if you want."

"No, but…can I move off of this table? It's killing me." She said and he nodded. She expected him to help her sit up, so was surprised when he simply picked her up and carried her upstairs. Once they reached the room, he gently laid her on the bed, joining her. She saw the mix of love and heartache in his brown eyes as they faced each other and she moved deeper into his arms.

"I'm so proud of you, Pepper. You are stronger than any woman I've ever met." He said and she nuzzled him sleepily without a word. He held her tighter, stroking her back gently until they both finally, finally, _finally_ fell asleep. For the first time in what felt like ages, neither had a nightmare.


	6. Chapter 6

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, guys! Here is the next bit, with the promised and requested smut. So, here is my graphic warning! Also, Happy Mother's Day for any mama's out there, including my own!

She woke slowly a few hours later, body sore but better than it had been. Looking beside her, she saw Tony was still asleep, the light from the arc reactor lighting his face softly. It was the first time in weeks that she had seen him completely relaxed, the lines around his eyes and over his forehead faded in sleep. For a few minutes, she just watched him, enjoying the first quiet moment that had had since everything had started. A sixth sense of being watching soon woke him, his eyes fluttering open to meet hers.

"Hey." He grinned and she returned it. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. Normal again." She replied. Shifting over, he rested his forehead against hers, glad to feel only the warmth from her sleep against him. His lips found hers softly and innocently, just wanting to feel her, and she sighed in pleasure. His hand moved up to cup her face, thumb stroking her cheek and eyes drinking her in. She felt a new warmth spreading though her, this time pleasant and familiar and very much welcome. Her body was sore but the new ache had her craving more of him. Gently pushing him onto his back, she moved to straddle his hips.

"Pepper…" he breathed, hands pushing her hair back from her face as her lips claimed his. "Honey, are you sure?"

"I want to feel you, inside and out, all over me. I want to finally be able to lose control of myself." She murmured, her hips grinding down against his with wanton need. Wrapping his arms around her, he rolled them so he was on top, his tongue stroking over hers heatedly. They fought for dominance, clothes coming off with growls and grunts. As he moved down to capture her nipple between his teeth, however, she rolled them again.

"Oh god…Pepper…" he groaned as she took his into her. Fully together, they paused to enjoy the union. Her eyes met his as she leaned over and, hand cupping the back of her neck, he pulled her lips to his. "I love you." He whispered and she melted against him. She would never get tired of hearing those three words from him. "Come on, baby. Feel me." He purred and she began to move slowly. His hands gripped her hips and thighs lightly, guiding and steadying her movements while still giving her control. They had been anxious at first, the need heavy for each other, but now they took their time. Soft kisses and tender touches communicated their feelings for one another as she rocked gently above him. He watched with hooded eyes as she fell over the edge the first time, pulsing strongly around him. As she collapsed weakly on his chest, he rolled the so he was on top.

"Tony…deeper." She sighed and he grinded against her. "Yes…oh god!"

"Pepper…all I ever need…forget the houses, the money, the suits...I just need you, here with me, forever…"He murmured warmly in her ear as they moved steadily. He kissed where her shoulder and neck met before he lifted onto his arms to look into her eyes, moving faster within her. "Again, baby. Let me feel you again. Lose control." He gasped and Pepper tensed for a second time. "That's it…god, yes…" He growled, joining her over the edge. Kissing deeply as their bodies calmed, he held her tight.

As they lay together after, Pepper snuggled into his side and rested her head on Tony's shoulder. He watched as her fingers traced over the design of the arc reactor, casting shadows over their faces and bodies through the blue glow. His hand ghosted up and down her back, tickling the warm skin lightly. Pepper grinned and nuzzled her face against his neck.

"When are you going to start rebuilding your suits?" she asked and he sighed heavily.

"I don't know if I'm going to." He replied and she looked up at him, confused.

"You're not going to build a new suit?"

"I've been thinking about a few changes, actually." He said quietly and she waited patiently as he chose his words carefully. "Pepper, I want to have the arc reactor removed." At that, she sat up and faced him.

"What?"

"I've been in contact with this guy, Dr. Wu, who says he can remove it and the shrapnel around my heart." He said, sitting up and leaning back against the headboard. "I'm sick of it- all of it, Pepper. My life has been nothing but hell since I got this thing and, yeah, we've been lucky and survived, but how much longer will it last? I'm tired of it; tired of the nightmares, of not being able to sleep, of watching innocent people die, and- most of all- sick of seeing you put in harm's way and hurt. Pep, darling, I have to end this, for the both of us, or we will never have a normal life." Pepper smiled softly at him and moved to sit on his lap. His hands automatically went to her hips and for a moment, she simply stroked his face.

"Oh Tony…life with you will _never_ be normal." She said and his lips quirked into a brief smile. "You're right, we have been through a lot and we have been very lucky. But it wasn't because of the arc reactor. It was because you finally started doing the right thing, what you were meant to do. You love helping people and saving the world because you are a good man. And, yeah, it's dangerous, and maybe one day we won't be so lucky. But, Tony, you _are_ Iron Man, with or without the arc reactor in your chest."

"So…you don't want me to remove it?" he asked, confused, but she shook her head.

"I didn't say that. If you need to remove it to prove to yourself that all the strength is inside you, then I will be with you every step of the way. I understand that and I will supports whatever your decision. Just promise me one thing?"

"Anything." He said, the response so automatic and honest that it brought a smile to her face.

"It you do this, do it for yourself and no one else. And don't let this thing," She tapped lightly on the reactor, "define who you are or what good you can still do for this world." Tony smiled at her, pulling her down for a deep, gentle kiss.

"I promise." He murmured as they parted ad she moved back to him immediately. This time when they made love, he made sure she understood just how much he appreciated her…many times.


	7. Chapter 7

AUTHOR'S NOTE: You guys absolutely have blown me away! I love love love the reviews and please keep them coming! I sure helps make me want to write more! Here is a bit more. Sorry it is so short, but I kinda wanted more of this part addressed in the movie, so, here ya go. Also, if you have an idea about what you want to see coming up, please let me know.

He tossed down the remote for the television in disgust. Watching TV wasn't as fun if you didn't understand the language it was in, though it proved that hospitals were the same world wide- even Chinese hospitals only had ten channels. Looking around the room, his eyes soon fell on the arc reactor glowing softly in his chest. This was it, this was going to be the last time he saw it there. He knew he should be glad. He was doing something he had thought about since waking up in the cave. No more pain on rainy days, no more having to deal with plasmic discharge (which still grossed Pepper out), and no more having to worry about it failing and killing him. Hell, he should be thrilled to be getting rid of the damn thing! Then why did he have that impending sense of wrong? He was pulled out of his thoughts as the door opened and Pepper walked inside.

"Hey. They said you were about to be taken to surgery." She said and he nodded, glancing at the clock as she went to his side. He automatically reached for his hand as she looked at the reactor.

"You going to miss it?" he asked.

"Kinda. It made a great light to read by at night when you were asleep." She replied and he chuckled quietly.

"I'll make it into a nightlight for your side of the bed." He said and she grinned.

"Sounds like a plan. What about you? Still want to do this?" she asked and he nodded slowly.

"Too late to decide otherwise."

"No, it's not."

"I'm ready, Pep." He said and she nodded. He stared at her hand, stroking his thumb over her knuckles lightly.

"Nervous?" she asked quietly and he grinned.

"Terrified." He replied simply and she leaned down to kiss him.

"It's all going to be okay, Tony. " She said and he nodded again.

"I know." He muttered and she turned his face to hers.

"Promise me that you are going to be okay." She said, but before he could reply, the door opened again.

"Okay, Mr. Stark. We are ready for you." The nurse said and Pepper backed away from the bed. The nurse made sure all wires and cords were inside the vehicle at all times and pushed Tony out of the room, Pepper following. It wasn't far to the surgery theater and she watched as they wheeled him inside. Moving to the window, she felt an arm go around her waist.

"He's going to be fine, Pepper." Rhodey said and she smiled gratefully at him. They watched as they inserted acupuncture needles into various spots on Tony's body and he looked over.

"I promise." He mouthed to Pepper and she swallowed back her tears. She could see his fear in his eyes as the doctor and nurses stood around him, chattering in the foreign language. Just before Dr. Wu put the surgical mask on, he smiled kindly at Tony.

"It's going to be fine, Mr. Stark. Just try to relax." He said and Tony nodded. He took a deep breath, looking at Pepper as the anesthesiologist lowered the mask over his face and the world slowly faded to black.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pepper glanced at the clock for the hundredth time as Rhodey handed her a cup of coffee. It had been three hours since they had begun the surgery, which was an hour longer than they had predicted, and there still was no word from the surgical team on how Tony was. She tried to decide which was worse- being the one in the hospital, or being the one that is helpless and waiting. In her mind, the latter won hands down.

"They still have the blinds closed, but the room was quiet." Rhodey said and she nodded. So, no change yet.

"What is taking so long?" she sighed and he sat down beside her.

"Wu said it might be longer than expected. Don't worry, he is in good hands. I'm sure it won't be much longer." He said, though secretly was thinking the same thing. It would be a tragedy if they got this far, through so much, only for Tony to not survive the surgery. Both of them looked up, however, as the door finally opened and they were on their feet before Wu reached them.

"He's fine. There was a lot more shrapnel than expected. We had to do some repair work on the original scar tissue left from the metal. We were able to put a plate over the area of sternum that was damaged and had to shift his heart and lungs back to their original positions, but he did great." Wu said and both Rhodey and pepper breathed a sigh of relief.

"Can we see him?" Pepper asked immediately.

"Yes, but I must warn you, we had to leave the ventilator in for the time being, just to make sure his lungs do not collapse from the trauma. He is also restrained to stop him from moving. He needs to be completely still for a couple of days to allow the healing process to begin without hindrance." He said and they nodded. He led them down the long hallway and into the post-surgical recovery section of the hospital. "Nurses will be in and out to check on him. Let them know if you need anything at all." He said and allowed them in the room. As soon as Pepper saw Tony's still form, her heart sank. He looked awful- pale and with wires sticking out of him from everywhere. The ventilator was pumping steadily, a harsh sound in the stillness of the room, but the heart monitor showed good vital signs.

"He looks awful." She breathed and Rhodey gave her a pat on the back. Slowly, she walked to the bed, wanting to touch him, hold his hand, anything, but there were so many wires she was afraid to.

"Hey, Tony. Pep and I are here. You did great, buddy." Rhodey said from the other side of the bed, hoping in vain that Tony would give him a sign of acknowledgment. He looked at Pepper encouragingly and she took a deep, shaky breath.

"Tony, I'm here. Don't forget your promise to me, okay? I love you." She whispered and kissed his forehead softly.

They sat in the room with the sleeping man without a word for a couple of hours, both watching either the ventilator make his chest rise and fall or the heart monitor that beeped regularly. It was going into the third hour when Tony showed some sign of waking. Pepper was at his side in an instant, her smile falling at the look of terror in his eyes. He was trying to breathe on his own, but couldn't due to the ventilator. His arms, secure at his side, jerked violently, making the bed shudder.

"Tony, take it easy. You're okay. They don't want you to move, man." Rhodey said, but Tony never heard him. Sheer panic had grabbed him and, between that and the sedatives that were muddling his mind, he was in a full blown panic. He began to fight the restraints, tears streaming down his face at the pain and helplessness. Rhodey ran into the hall, calling for help as Pepper cupped Tony's face.

"Tony, focus on my voice. Calm down, baby. You're okay. Listen to me! You're okay!" she said and his eyes finally met hers. She saw the pleading in the dark brown orbs and she forced a soft smile. "You're okay. Try to relax. We are getting someone for you." Reaching down, she took his hand and felt him squeeze hard. "You have a ventilator in helping you breathe and they had to restrain you from moving. You are going to be fine. You kept your promise to me, Tony. You did it." She murmured and he started to calm. Noticing something red showing through the bandages, she barely stopped her gasp. He was bleeding on his chest, the blood seeping through the thick bandages like they were Kleenex. Before she could say any more, she was unceremoniously shoved out of the room as a team of nurses and doctors rushed in. She and Rhodey watched from the hallway as they swarmed around Tony's bed, obscuring their view of him. "Oh god, James…"

"He's going to be fine. He's alright, he just panicked. He's fine." Rhodey said weakly, trying to convince them both. They waited for what seemed like an eternity before the team slowly began to file out, a doctor coming over to them.

"He's fine. We removed the ventilator and gave him another sedative." He said and Pepper nearly sobbed in relief.

"What about the blood?" she asked.

"Torn stitches. We repaired them easily. Don't worry, he will be fine. You can go back inside now." He said and they did. Pepper was thankful to see the ventilator gone and Tony relaxed again as she resumed her spot beside him.

"I'm telling you, Tony Stark. You scare me like that again and Extremis will be like a fond memory." She threatened, hoping the joke would make him laugh, but he was too far under again. Rhodey grinned at her, though, and eventually they settled back into their chairs.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He woke slowly to the sound of soft beeping, the world too bright as he opened his eyes. He had a vague sense of waking before, but didn't remember much more than hearing Pepper's voice and the world going dark again. His throat was sore as he swallowed dryly and looked around the room. He saw Pepper curled up in a chair beside him, her hand over his even in sleep, and he smiled weakly at the sight. He had kept his promise, that was what she had said to him before. OF course he had- he couldn't leave her. He tried to lift her hand up to kiss it, but his hand wouldn't move. With a frown, he pulled harder, the effort only causing a shot of pain through him from his chest. _Christ, that hurt. Okay, Stark, don't do that again._ He thought and opted instead to just squeeze her hand lightly. Pepper jerked awake quickly and looked at him.

"Tony! You're awake!" she said and moved to him. "Are you okay? Do you need anything? Are you in pain?" He grinned again at all of her questions, unable to answer them. Looking over at the side table, at the cup of melted ice water, he tried to tell her what he needed. She understood immediately and held the water up for him, helping him with the straw. Taking a couple of short sips, he nodded to her. She smiled at him as she set the cup down and took his hand again. He could feel the drugs pulling at him once again, but refused to give into them just yet. Sensing he needed to say something, Pepper leaned close to him.

"Night…light? He rasped and she smiled. Reaching over to the table, she took the arc reactor and placed it in his hand. He grinned again as his eyes closed, the glowing orb safely in his hand.


	8. Chapter 8

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Wow, some seriously great ideas, guys! Thank you so much! I promise I will try to fit them on in as much as possible. In fact, this whole chapter changed because of you guys! I really hope you like it. Review for me, please, and keep up the ideas! 3 3 3

"Tony, take it easy. They said it would take a while to heal." Pepper said a few days after the surgery and Tony grimaced. She could actually hear his teeth grinding as he lifted the 5 pound weight. They had cut the muscles in his chest during the surgery, reattaching them over the plate that had replaced his sternum. As strong as he had been before, even without the suit, he had to rebuild the torn muscles and that was proving far more difficult than he had anticipated.

"I can't believe this. A year ago, I was pushing a blade that weighted about 6 tons, and now I can't pick up a damn five pound ball." He grumbled.

"You'll get there, and then you'll tell me what you were doing around a 6 ton blade. Now, set that down and relax before you hurt yourself." She replied and he dropped the ball on the floor, making her frown. "Don't worry, Tony. A couple of months of physical therapy and you'll be good as new."

"Yeah? And what if I'm not?" he snapped and she jumped. "What if they've played Mr. Potato Head with my chest just one too many times?"

"Tony-"

"It was a mistake, Pepper. I should have just left the damn thing in!"

"Tony, it's normal to feel this way. You had a part of yourself removed and now you're just panicking about your decision." She said, but Tony glared at her in anger.

"I don't need you to be condescending to me. I'm an adult, and I did make the wrong decision. I should have just left it. God, why can't you see that?!" he yelled and she slowly stood up.

"If that was a mistake, it certainly wasn't the only one you have made. I'm leaving." She said, and turning on her heel, left the room. He didn't bother watching her go, just stared straight ahead as the anger ate away at him. Picking up the reactor, he stared at it with contempt. Deep inside, he knew he was being childish. The decision had been right, and it was too late to be second guessing himself. Maybe it was the cold, empty surroundings of the hospital room, with everything written in a language he couldn't understand. Maybe it was the meds that they had him on, making him feel even worse than normal. Or, maybe it was the pain. He didn't remember this much pain when he had woken in that cave, probably because he had been too focused on not dying. He had stayed busy trying to save himself and Yinsen, building that first suit that have both saved him and condemned him for the past five years. Setting the reactor back onto the nightstand, he leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

By the time Pepper returned that evening, he had calmed and was appropriately apologetic. She was barely inside the room before he began groveling.

"I'm sorry." He said immediately and she stopped, crossing her arms over her chest expectantly. "I didn't mean to snap at you. I was being a petulant, obstinate, childish, whiny-"

"Move along." She said and he nodded.

"I was having a slight breakdown and I took it out on you, unfairly." He said and prayed she would forgive him. After a long, torturous moment, she sighed and moved to sit beside him on the bed.

"Tony, do you really regret having the reactor taken out?" she asked and he shook his head.

"No. It was the right decision. I just don't like feeling so weak and helpless. Even when I didn't have the suits, I always had myself that I could rely on- my own body. Now, though…"

"This is just a minor setback. You'll get past this and be even stronger for it." She said quietly and he took her hand in his, kissing her palm softly.

"I guess it's just hard to let go of a part or yourself." He replied and she smiled. Releasing his hand, she reached for her purse.

"Close your eyes." She instructed and he reluctantly did so. He felt her fiddle with his shirt, being careful of his bandages, and then she took his hand again. "Okay. Open your eyes." He did as told and looked down, his eyes going wide as the soft blue glow coming through the fabric.

"What…how…?" he stuttered and she grinned.

"It's a toy from the store around the corner. I remembered reading something about people losing an arm or leg feeling better just by seeing something there. So, I got you a prosthetic, just until you're more used to not having the real thing." She explained and a slow smile spread across his face. It was genius, and, surprisingly, it did make him feel better. Squeezing her hand, he pulled her down and kissed her deeply, feeling himself fall in love with her all over again.

"Marry me." He said and she laughed lightly, sitting back up. Seeing that she wasn't taking him seriously, he looked back at the "prosthetic." "This is great, honey. Thank you. And…I really am sorry for earlier."

"I didn't take it personally, Tony. I knew this would be hard on you. I just want to help you as much as possible, and if that means letting you throw a temper tantrum and stew alone for a while, then so be it."

"I promise, Pepper: no more tantrums." He said and she snorted in amusement.

"Oh please. That will last _maybe _a week."

"At best, but I promise to try and not take it out on you." He said quietly and she kissed him again softly. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Promise me something?" he asked and she nodded. "Promise me you will always be around to take care of me." He murmured and she smiled, eyes watering.

"I promise." She whispered.


	9. Chapter 9

AUTHORS NOTE: Hey guys! Sorry for making you wait for so long! I have a lousy schedule at work and just don't have time to write like I did before, but I promise to post as often as possible! So, here is a new chapter. I don't like it very much, but I needed a transition piece. But I will make an offering to you guys! Get me to 100 reviews and I will post a special smutty chapter for you! Thanks and I hope you enjoy!

"Tony, you have to take it easy! Remember what the Wu said?" Pepper chastised lightly as they walked into the house, though she had to admit it was nice to be home. They had kept Tony in the hospital for a week to monitor his healing, making sure there was no infection or complications with the surgery. He had, of course, passed with flying colors and was like a kid at Christmas walking into the apartment.

"Welcome home, sir, and Ms. Potts. I see the surgery went well." Jarvis said and Tony grinned.

"I'm a new man, J. Look." He said and tossed the reactor onto the coffee table. Pepper noted it was the first time that he had parted with it since waking in the hospital. He kept it with him like a security blanket and she knew it would take time for him to be comfortable without it around or inside him.

"I need to unpack. Can I trust you to be alone without hurting yourself?" Pep asked and he rolled his eyes.

"Yes, dear. I'll be good." He replied and, with a warning look, she walked down to the bedroom, bags in hand. Tony waited for her to leave the room and immediately picked up the arc reactor again. He knew she was watching him like a hawk, nothing going unnoticed, so he was trying desperately to act normal, but it was difficult. Needing a distraction after being stuck in the hospital for so long, he headed downstairs. "Jarvis, is the lab ready?"

"Always for you, sir." Jarvis replied, as usual and Tony walked inside, the lights coming on immediately. He looked around the room, seeing just how empty it seemed now. No suits, no projects, just his equipment gathering dust. It was the first time since he was a boy he didn't immediately light up at being in there. As much as he claimed to not be nostalgic, he looked at the reactor and just couldn't bring himself to just throw it away. Setting it down on a nearby work table, he turned and walked out of the room, the lights turning off as the door closed behind him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Tony!" Pepper snapped and he paused his chair, feeling his head swim slightly from the spinning motion. His girlfried took a breath and looked at him with frustration. "Don't you have therapy today?"

"No. Its my day off." He replied.

"Okay. Why don't you go visit Happy?"

"Because he _does_ have therapy today."

"Then go build something." She said, exasperated. They had been back for three days and he was driving her crazy. She had set him to designing the new house out in Malibu, which lasted nearly three hours before he got bored. Next she set him to buying new stuff for the house which took up almost a whole day, but now he was bored and she was sure she was going to either lose her mind or kill him.

"I don't have anything to build." He shrugged, beginning to spin again. As he swiveled by her desk, he snatched the glass paperweight and she felt her nerves fray. He had already broken two of those things and she was tired of having to replace them.

"Tony, I love you."

"I love you, too, Pep."

"I love you, but if you don't go find a new project or get a hobby or something, I may have to kill you. Please, I have a lot of work to catch up on." She begged. Standing, and swaying dangerously for a moment, he walked behind her and began to massage her shoulders lightly.

"I know something that will keep me entertained." He purred and she rolled her eyes.

"I bet, but Wu said nothing that could strain your chest." She replied and he grinned.

"If we use the desk, it wouldn't put any stress on my chest, you know."

"And I wouldn't get any work done." She said firmly and he sighed, pulling away from her.

"Come on, Pep. I wasn't meant to go this long without a little, you know…"

"Sorry. Two more weeks and then we will see what Wu says." She said and he rolled his eyes. She saw the pout on his face and stood, kissing him softly. "I promise, you be a good boy and wait like the doctor said to and I will more than make it worth your while."

"How?" he asked mischievously and she grinned, leaning close to him. Her whispers made his eyes go comically wide and he felt his jaw slacken as his blood rushed south.

"Will that do?" she asked, pulling away and he nodded dumbly.

"That would be a good start. Fine, I will be good…for now." he replied and she smiled.

"Good. Now, go find something to do and I will see you later." She said and booted him out of her office. He was okay with being evicted, he had shopping to do. Apparently he was going to need a couple of nice silk ties in a couple of weeks and he wanted to make sure he could find just the right color…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That afternoon, he sat in the living room alone, a small vial in his hand. Inside were small pieces of metal, the remaining fragments that had pulled from his chest. He had considered just throwing the out. Why would he want to keep them? But he knew there was something he could do with them, something significant…he just had to figure out what. Well, Pepper had said for him to find something to do. Heading down to the lab, he pulled out the soldering kit. It took the rest of the afternoon and well into the evening before he sat back, satisfied with his creation. It only needed one more thing to complete it and he would have to order it. With a little work he had what he wanted ordered and a promise of delivery within a few days. Hiding his creation in a safe in the back of the lab, he headed upstairs. With luck, he would have the perfect gift for Pepper when the two weeks were up.


	10. Chapter 10

AUTHOR'S NOTE! As promised, a smutty smut smut chapter. No ties (those will be brought in later), this one is just for fun. Thank you guys soooo much for your reviews! Keep them coming and enjoy!

His hand skimmed up her bare thigh and he watched her sleep, enjoying how relaxed her features were. She was beautiful no matter what, but there was something innocent and special about those mornings when he woke first and saw her like this. She sighed in her sleep, her head rolling towards him unconsciously and he smiled. There was another week left before Wu would clear him for any "strenuous activity", but as he gazed at her his grin widened. Okay, so he couldn't do exactly what he wanted, but that didn't stop all of the fun. She had been as patient as an angel with him since…well, they met. It was time that he started showing his appreciation.

She had fallen asleep the night before in a t-shirt and panties only, which made his task much easier. Sliding down the bed slightly, he lifted the bottom of her shirt and began pressing feather-light kisses to her stomach, dipping into her bellybutton and letting his facial hair tickle her inner thighs. Pepper's breathing increased ever so slightly, though she was still fast asleep as he carefully inched her underwear down legs. He focused his caresses on her thighs, his kisses parting them even in sleep and she unconsciously breathed his name as his breath washed over her. This brought a smug smile to his face and he blew cool air over her sensitive flesh again.

"Tony…what are y-oh god…" Pepper gasped, finally waking as his tongue connected with her dampening skin. He smiled against her, repeating the action until she was open for him. "No…strenuous…god…activity…"

"Does this feel strenuous to you?" he asked, flicking the tip of his tongue over her clit and she mewed.

"N-no…but…your chest…"

"Shhhh….it's fine. Consider this my therapy for the day." He replied and began lapping softly at her. Pepper's fingers curled into his hair, fighting between pushing him away and pulling him further into her. He worked her thoroughly, bringing her to a frenzy twice but not allowing her to fall over the edge.

"Tony, please!" She pleaded. Moving his hand to her, he slicked a finger between her folds and teased her for a moment as he shifted his body up. He caught her gasp with his mouth as he slid the long, strong finger inside of her and she arched at the sensation. He groaned against her shoulder as her hand found his burgeoning erection, stroking him in time with his touches within her, and he unconsciously increased their speed.

"Pepper..." he sighed , lips connecting with hers with desperate hunger. Moving his hand from her, he rolled her towards him and brought her leg up over his hip, putting them into contact. Pepper shifted closer, hormones getting the better of her, and he slowly entered her. It was so perfect like this, their pace forcibly steady and gentle. He buried his face in her hair as she suddenly tightened around him, pulling him over the edge along with her, and they whimpered each other's names.

"Hmmmmm…..so much for waiting two weeks." She sighed, kissing him as they remained connected.

"What Wu doesn't know won't hurt him." Tony replied and she giggled.

"It's not him I'm worried about. Is your chest okay?" she asked and he nodded, kissing her softly.

"It's fine, honey. I promise. And I'm still holding you to your promise for what will happen in a week. This was just…an appetizer." He said seductively and she smiled. His eyes softening, he tucked a piece of golden red hair behind her ear and kissed her lips. "I love you, Pep."

"I love you, too." She sighed and they soon fell back to sleep in each other's arms.


	11. Chapter 11 point five

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, after this I only have plans for one more chapter (the movie is about to end). I have a choice for you guys: 1- continue this story past the movie and leave it to my artistic license for what happens after, or 2- end this story and begin a new one based on Maya Hansen actually having a son by Tony (with the promise that it will not be bad and not just "Hi, I'm your son, accept me") I could try for both, but it is hard enough to find the time to write just one, much less two. Though I could try and mix the two , also. Your choice! Please review and let me know! THANK YOU AND I LOVE YOU GUYS!

SECOND AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, guys, I'm sorry about the lousy chapter. I was trying to get something- anything- up for you to read and I rushed it horribly. I am reposting for you, with much more detail. Please let me know if this is better!

He looked out over the city, watching lights twinkle and the traffic below move like hurried ants. The air was cool, but not uncomfortably so. Spring was just around the corner and the city was ready for the renewal of it all. It had been a year since the attack on New York, since half the city had been torn apart and the other half saved by him and a handful of others. A year since the nightmares had started and he his world had been flip flopped yet again. A lot had changed since then and it seemed that everyone was ready to move on.

A nudge on his elbow pulled him from his thoughts and he turned. She was dressed in a shimmery bronze dress, her hair and makeup perfect as always, and he took in the vision before him. She could see the haunted look still in his eyes as they met hers and she smiled as his arms pulled her close.

"Ready to go?" she asked and he nodded.

"Almost." He replied, letting one arm fall so that he could reach into his pocket. Looking down, she saw him lift out a beautiful necklace. Voice warm and soft, he murmured, "Turn around." As she pulled her hair up, he slipped the necklace around her and fastened it. The pendant at the end was a gorgeous ruby, dark as blood and in the shape of a heart, surrounded by small diamonds. The chain was a mix of intricate links and small pieces of shined slivers of metal. She realized what they were, the shrapnel that had constantly threatened his life for the past five years. To anyone else it would seem morbid, but she understood. Dropping her hair and letting it fall back to her shoulders, she turned and saw his eyes return to hers. She cupped his face with one hand and smiled, feeling her heart surge with love once again for this man as his head tipped forward and touched hers.

"It's beautiful, Tony." She whispered and he smiled briefly. Their lips touched softly and she pulled him against her. They had only made love once since before the surgery, the one time in the darkened bedroom hardly enough to assuage their need for each other and her body craved him. But, unlike the previous incarnation of Tony, he was clearly wanting to take his time to sweep her off her feet. Reluctantly parting from her, he smiled.

"You look amazing tonight and I can't wait to show you off to everyone." He said and she laughed. And there was the old Tony, never too far. Gathering her purse and the car keys, they left the penthouse and headed out.

He had made reservations at her favorite restaurant, getting a table near the back where it was semi-secluded. While he hadn't been kidding about showing her off, he wanted their dinner to be quiet and intimate. They didn't even have to ask before an expensive bottle of champagne was brought out to them and within minutes their orders were placed. As they waited for their food, they made small talk.

"Tony, I have to ask. I saw an invoice for a few things, like a new car and…well, I noticed that there was an order for a potato gun and a Dora the Explorer watch?" she said and he grinned.

"It is Limited Edition. For a friend of mine that I made in Tennessee." He replied and she nodded slowly. He hadn't talked much about what had happened while in hiding, so he recalled the story for her about Harley and the watch. He clearly had a fondness for the boy and she couldn't help but wonder what he would be like as a father. Shaking those thoughts from her head as their food was served, she relaxed and just enjoyed the evening. They were on the cusp of a new beginning and she was determined to enjoy the excitement.

As the evening came to an end, he drove them back to the penthouse. He had been quiet, for Tony anyway, but as they walked into the apartment that all changed. He pulled her close as they stood in the living room, the room still dark around them, and claimed her lips as his own. The kiss wasn't aggressive, just gently dominate and she melted into him wantonly. They made their way their way to the bedroom, mouths only parting when he progressed to her neck. As he nudged the straps of her dress off her shoulders, she began to unbutton his shirt. His body tensed as the scar on his chest came into view, self-conscious of the still thick, red line. She smiled at him reassuringly and pressed a light kiss to the spot, and his eyes closed at the sensation. He didn't move as she removed his shirt, hands and nails lightly skimming his torso in appreciation and he hissed as her hands released his belt. Deciding to take back his dominance, he unzipped her dressed and let it pool at her feet. Lifting her, he placed her on the bed, glad that the muscles in his chest didn't even pull at the effort. Her body soon bare, he paid homage to it for several minutes, enjoying her sighs of pleasure from below his caresses.

"Tony…" she breathed and he looked up, seeing her grin. "As I recall, I made a promise to you." She said and he felt his body react at the thought. Leaving her only briefly, he returned with two soft, silk ties. She moved up the bed and he gently secured her wrists above her head. Seeing her like that, at his mercy, giving herself to him completely, he felt himself go into alpha mode. She was his, always was, and always would be. With a growl, he kissed her hard, demanding her mouth open as he forced his tongue in to stroke along hers. Pepper gasped at the show of dominance, her body coming to life below his. Hands on her hips, he ground himself against her, letting her feel just what she did for him and felt her grind back against him wantonly.

"Beautiful…perfect…mine…" he murmured as he moved to her throat, ignoring her squeal of protest as he sucked hard and left his mark.

"Tony! I have work tomorrow!" she said, but he just grinned and moved on down her body. He didn't care, he wanted everyone to know. All of his pent up energy, all the worry and stress and physical abuse of the last several months were straining to get out and he planned on releasing that tension for the both of them. As his teeth found a nipple, Pepper's back arched below his and she cried out. God, what that man could do with his mouth... Licking and sucking until her nipples were hard and aching, he sat up and removed the rest of his clothes.

Once bare, he kneeled between her thighs, his hand stroking from her throat to her lower stomach possessively and their eyes met. She saw the feral want and need in his dark eyes, for once not clouded with the thoughts of the past, and she knew he was finally letting go. His hard erection rested against her mound and she moved her hips against it, bringing the tip into contact with her clit. For a moment, he watched her pleasure herself as much as possible, rubbing against him and her eyes slipping closed at the sensation. But he was in a dominant mood and soon took control, pinning her hips down with his hands and forcing her still. She whimpered at the loss, but he didn't make her wait long. Shifting down, he parted her with his thumbs and shoved his tongue in hard and deep, making her scream. He made sure that she felt him everywhere at once, alternating between filling her with his tongue and flicking her clit hard and fast. Pepper could barely hold still, pulling at the ties around her wrist hard, crying out as she felt him take her to the edge over and over, never once letting her fall. He was playing with her, forcing all thoughts except him and what he was doing from her mind, and she was sure she wasn't going to be able to survive. Finally, with a long, hard lick against her, he rose up and shifted once again.

He checked her restraints carefully, brain clouded with hormones but still not wanting to hurt her, before he moved back down. Lifting her legs up to his shoulders, he lined himself up and slid into her in one hard thrust.

"God, Pepper…" he gasped and began to move slowly, dragging himself all the way out before thrusting hard back in. He filled her time and again, penetrating her over and over and watching her face as he took her. Her body was already so close that she climaxed within seconds and he moved with her pulses around him, making her toes curl and drawing out her orgasm. Once he knew that she was satisfied, he let himself go and began moving hard and fast, losing everything in her body. Releasing her legs, he wrapped his arms beneath her, buried his face in her neck and let his body take over. Hearing her cries of pleasure in his ear, driving him on, he couldn't help but cry out. As he neared his own edge, he felt her start to tense again and reached between them, wanting her to join him this time. As soon as his thumb found her clit, she screamed again, back arching below him and pulling hard at the ties around her wrists and dragging him over with her. Their voices mingled in the air above them, the intensity of the moment leaving them weak and exhausted. Reaching up, he released her from the ties and kissed her wrists softly.

"Holy…Tony…god…" Pepper panted and he grinned smugly. They were still connected as he rolled them onto their sides, still moving slowly within her, milking everything he could from both of them.

"Strangely not the first time I have heard that phrase." He said and she laughed quietly, smacking his arm.

"Don't ruin the mood." She warned and he kissed her softly, letting her feel his appreciation and love for her. She sighed deeply as he pulled her even closer, his hips still pumping gently within her, not wanting to lose the feeling.

"Thank you." He said and her eyes met his.

"I think I should be the one saying that." She said and he smiled.

"Not for that…though you're welcome. I mean….thank you for being with me, staying with me through all of this. No one has ever…"

"Shhhh….I love you, Tony." She whispered and kissed him, rolling him onto his back with her above him. His hands fell to her hips, watching as she slowly moved on him and amazed that either of them were even conscious after what they had just done. But, the mood was different this time. There was no dominance, just shared love as she rocked on him. Sitting up, he circled her waist with his arms and pulled her down for a deep kiss, then buried his face in her chest as they made love together.

She couldn't believe when she felt her body start to tense again, and she knew that Tony could feel it as well. His hands moved over her back, pulling her chest to him as he kissed her sternum just over her heart, his nose just brushing the necklace he had given to her earlier. As their last climaxes began, their eyes met and he caught her quiet gasp in his mouth, his own breath joining hers.

The two lovers fell asleep, still wrapped in each other's arms and connected throughout the night. The end of the adventure was drawing to a close and they were ready for spring to finally arrive, bringing with it new life and new possibilities. All they had to do was let it begin.


	12. Chapter 12

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, you guys have spoken! I will continue the story from here. In case you didn't notice it, I did a reboot of the last chapter (added some detail in hopes you liked it better). This is the last chapter that will fit along with the movie at all, from here it is all mine and I will be playing with Tony and Pepper as I see fit! Bwahahahahaha! I'm not sure exactly what is coming next (not Maya and a son, so no worries…any suggestions?), but here we go! I hope you like this short and sweet part, by the way. It is just a transition chapter. Let me know!

The ocean was calm as he stepped out onto the edge of the cliff. If the house had still been standing, he would be in his lab, surrounded by all of his tech, and suits, still having nightmares and ignoring his girlfriend. It was a good trade, he decided as he looked out over the water. He may not have been a nostalgic man, but he knew that this was the end, the final chapter of the adventure, and he was ready to close the book. As much as he wanted to just leave, there was just one more thing he had to do.

The bag crinkled as he opened it, letting the object fall into his palm. It seemed heavier than he remembered, the light gone and all of its power removed. It had been his crutch for too long, something to soothe him into a false sense of security, and he knew he needed to get rid of it. Looking at it for a moment, he pulled his arm back and let it fly, watching as it plopped into the waves below silently. That was it, the story ended with a whisper instead of a bang.

Turning to head for the car, something shiny caught his eye from the ground and he kneeled down, picking it up. The screwdriver had been one of his first, left over from his father's lab and it was one of the few things he had kept over the years. Everything else had been new, bigger, and better, but the screwdriver had been the beginning of his love for technology and he just hadn't been able to give it up. Like an artist with a paintbrush, the tiny tool was a symbol of his inspiration and his calling. He was a mechanic; he built things, fixed things, saved things. Now, he just needed to figure out what was next.

He checked the straps on the trailer as he past it, climbing into the car and closing the door. It was going to be a long drive back to the airport with the trailer and robots sitting on it, but for once, he was not in a hurry. Removing his sunglasses and setting them down, along with the screwdriver, he started the engine and pulled away, heading for the highway.

A few hundred yards below, submerged in water and remnants of a destroyed house, a hunk of plastic landed on the floor of the ocean…the price tag from the toy store already starting to come unglued.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, I hope you liked the end. The next chapter will be the beginning of my own stuff! Yay for creative license!


	13. Chapter 13

** AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, it's all mine from here! A bit of Pepperoni to kick it all off. I couldn't wait to post this, so enjoy a Double Chapter Sunday! This is set about two months after the last chapter, just so you know. Again, any requests will be considered and attempted, and reviews always make me happy! ENJOY!**

Pepper grinned as a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist from behind, turning her to face him. His skin was still damp and fragrant from his shower and he tasted of toothpaste as his lips found hers. It was deep and made her toes curl as he pinned her hips to the kitchen counter with his own.

"Stay home with me today." Tony murmured, trailing his tongue over her pulse point, flooding her body with wonderful, mind-numbing hormones. She almost agreed, not wanting to stop him or what would no doubt follow, but Stark Industries was still in turmoil and she had work to do. As his teeth grazed her earlobe, she reluctantly pushed him away.

"Tony, I have a meeting 20 minutes and it takes 15 to get to the office." She said and he grinned cockily.

"I love a challenge." He said, wagging his eyebrows and she laughed.

"Sorry. Even you aren't that good, Stark." She joked and he nodded. Turning back to her coffee, she rolled her eyes as he grinding into her backside.

"Challenge accepted." He growled, his hand slipping beneath her skirt and shoving her underwear aside. Knowing how she had a kink for words, he began murmuring quietly in her ear. "Hmmm, feels like you took a little extra care this morning, like you were almost expecting this. So smooth and soft…Who are you preparing for, Ms. Potts?" he asked, stroking his fingers over her flesh and quickly swiping a circle around her sensitive bundle of nerves. Pepper immediately felt herself become damp and leaned back against his chest.

"Just you, Mr. Stark." She replied in a strangled whisper. This was one of their favorites- using their old names for each other when they made love. It reminded her of all the times she had fantasized about him doing exactly this…at his desk…or against one of his cars…Tony groaned as he felt her easily accept his probing fingers and, finding her sweet spot hidden within, he grinned at her gasp of pleasure.

"You look very nice today, Ms. Potts. But, you're the boss, so who are you trying to impress?" he asked and she moaned, her arms shaking as she supported herself on the counter before her. "You feel even better than you look... Oh, baby, you're so sensitive this morning. I can feel you…"

"Tony!" she whimpered loudly and he increased his speed.

"That's right… I love seeing you like this. Completely free, focused so much on my touch…" he murmured and she cried out. "Come on, baby, let me feel you. I want to see you as you lose control. Go ahead, let go."

"Tony! God!" she yelped and pulsed sweetly against his palm. Gently, he brought her down gently and moved his hand from her.

"45 seconds to spare." He boasted, hips instinctively moving against her. Panting, she grinded back and he smiled. "I thought you had to get to work."

"I'll speed." She said and he moaned thankfully as she reached back and released him from the confines of his jeans. Within seconds they were free from barriers between them and he slid into her from behind in one smooth thrust, both crying out at the connection. He wasted no time, beginning a quick pace. Shoving her hair to the side, his lips, teeth and tongue found her nape and Pepper cried out again at the sensation. Hands going to her hips to still her, he moved hard and fast and felt himself soon nearing the edge. But, he was an attentive lover, and he reached down her front again, stroking her over-sensitized clit and she clenched around him with a scream. With a couple more short, manic thrusts, he spilled within her with a strangled groan and his head rested between her shoulders as they came down from their high. For a moment, they could only stand there, leaning against the counter as they caught their breath. With a soft kiss to her shoulder, he withdrew from her gently and they redressed. Turning around, she rolled her eyes at his smug look.

"Pretty proud of yourself, aren't you?" she asked, snatching her underwear back from him and he smirked back at her.

"Hey, I don't hear you complaining." He replied and she shook her head, kissing him softly and they took a moment to murmur their love for each other.

"Well, I'm definitely going to be late now. What are you doing today?" she asked, fixing her hair as much as possible and straightening her clothes.

"Probably finishing up the modifications on Dum-E and rebooting U." he replied, taking a gulp of her coffee before passing the mug to her to finish.

"Well, have fun and stay out of trouble. I'll see you tonight." She said and kissed him before leaving the penthouse. He watched her go, then headed downstairs to his lab. Snapping his finger as he walked in, the room came to life around him. The shiny, refurbished robots welcomed him as he passed them, heading for the cache of screens. They had been working for a couple of weeks, but were a perfect cover for all his time in the lab. He had a new project he was working on and only had another few days to finish it. Digging into his files on the computer in front of him, he opened the encrypted project, grinning as the title appeared on the top of the screen. PROJECT: NOVAM VITEM.


	14. Chapter 14

AUTHORS NOTE: Okay, next chapter for you. I finally have figured it all out and I'm really excited about where this is going. I hope you guys enjoy it! I promise Pepperoni as we go, though there will be some other stuff going on! ;-) I'm trying to write this after 12 hours of work, so bear with me if there are a lot of typos. R&R and I will try to post a bit faster than I have been! Thanks!

He frowned as he tinkered with the new project, seeing that all the pieces weren't quite fitting together as he had planned. His calculations were off somewhere, and with something as small as this, he couldn't afford mistakes. Taking the pieces apart again, he sat back and looked at the layout. It had taken a while to get it just right, to assure the measurements were correct, and a bit of work to keep it from Pepper, but he was nearing the final product and was excited to see the finished creation. As he was adjusting one of the pieces slightly, the video phone rang and he saw that it was Pepper. Quickly shoving everything out of sight of the camera, he answered with a smile.

"Hey, honey. Please tell me you are on your way home to finish what we began earlier." He said, then noticed her frown.

"Where are you?" she asked and he frowned at the mix of anger and panic in her voice.

"In my lab. Why?"

"Have you been there all day?" she asked and he nodded.

"Yeah, ever since you left. What's going on?" he asked and she sighed, seeming relieved.

"I think you need to turn on the television. Any news channel." She said and, giving her a confused look, he brought up another screen. Within seconds, his eyes were full of images of smoke, fire, and debris. It was clear that a building had blown up, pictures of innocent victims crying and bleeding as they ran away from the wreckage assaulting the viewer.

"Okay, um…" he said but Pepper shook her head.

"Keep watching." She said and he did as told. After a moment, he saw what she was talking about. From behind a pile of rubble a figure zoomed to the sky…an eerily familiar figure.

"Who the hell is that?!" he asked, leaning towards the screen.

"That's what I want to know. You said you haven't left the lab all day?"

"No! Jarvis can back me up, if you want. What is the person doing, getting people out?" he asked and she shook her head sadly.

"No, Tony. He was the one who destroyed the building." She said and Tony's frown instantly deepened. "Tony, could it be one of your suits?"

"No! Jarvis destroyed them all when we were in Miami. Every single one of them." He said, staring at the figure flying away on the screen. Surely it couldn't…"Let me call you back." He muttered and Pepper's screen went blank. With a few taps a new face appeared, the Colonel's frown matching the billionaire's.

"It isn't me, Tony." Rhodey said without prompt.

"Could it be the government's?"

"No. They would have told me if they were building new suits, and no one would have done that here. Tony, could it be a rogue suit?"

"No, it couldn't. They were all destroyed. I checked after we got back from Miami. They're all gone." He said, shaking his head in frustration.

"Sir, I think you should know that there are several members of the media downstairs." Jarvis said and Tony groaned.

"Let me know if you find out anything." Tony grunted and Rhodey nodded before the screen was blank again. Tony hated dealing with the media; they always seemed vicious and more ready for his failures than his successes. He knew he should acknowledge them, defend himself and give an alibi, but he couldn't deal with them at the moment. Turning back to the news channel, he paused it as the figure came into view again. Zooming in, he studied the picture.

It certainly looked like one of his suits and for a minute he almost believed it was one of his…but then the details began to become obvious. This suit was bulkier, blockier than his, more similar to War Machine or Mark 1 than anything he had built in recent years. Grey and yellow, as opposed to his trademark red and gold, it certainly didn't have his personal flare. It seemed to have some serious weaponry, stuck to the suit like growths. His suits were much more stream-lined than this one. And the arc reactor part wasn't the same pattern as his- it had three points of light almost like the face of a radio instead of just the one like he had. The more he looked at the bastardized version of his suit, the angrier he became.

By the time Pepper came home from the office, early but now for completely different reasons, Tony was like a madman. He had been working feverishly for hours, trying to figure out who would have this kind of technology, but without success. Walking into his lab, she found him surrounded by holographic screens. Each one was a piece of a whole picture, enlarged to show detail and he was staring at each one in turn, still trying to figure out some clue as to who it could be.

"No luck, I take it." She said and he shook his head, eyes not leaving the screens. "Tony, you need to make a statement."

"Statement?" he questioned.

"The media is downstairs and…well, they think it was you today."

"It wasn't, though. Look, the suit is completely different than mine were." He said, pulling her over to show her the differences. Pepper sighed as he pointed out the discrepancies.

"Tony, I know it wasn't you, but they don't and the public is out for blood. The building that whoever he was was full of innocent people, even some children. 32 people are dead and nearly three hundred injured. They're out for blood."

"I get that, Pepper, but it wasn't me. I'm trying to figure out who he was, and I can't waste my time trying to convince them otherwise. They're going to believe what they want to, regardless of what I say." He said and she sighed, knowing he was right.

"Fine. I will talk to them. Just…figure this out." She replied and he nodded, turning back to the screens around him.

"Jarvis, bring up the chest plate again…"


	15. Chapter 15

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This was supposed to just be a one shot ficlet! Now look what it has turned into! I hope you guys enjoy this one. I decided to go with an actual story instead of just goo and stuff. Don't worry, more is coming, but I need to be fed by reviews so I know if you like it! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! I love you guys and I'm posting this chapter early just for you!

Pepper frowned as she rolled over and looked at the clock. 3:13 am and Tony was still in his lab, working to find out who the imposter was. It had been nearly a week since the first attack and more were happening as time moved on. There had been at least two more attacks- one on a city building and one on a laboratory, with a possible third on an apartment complex. All were horrific, with numerous casualties and, each time, there was a video of what looked like Iron Man flying from the wreckage. Things were getting worse and Tony had locked himself away, trying to figure it all out. Seeing the beginning of a familiar routine, she climbed from the bed and padded down to the lab. Sure enough, he was at the desk, blinking wearily at a half dozen holographic screens. Walking up behind him, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders from behind and nuzzled the side of his neck.

"Come to bed, Tony. You need to rest." She said quietly and felt him sigh. Leaning back against her, he scrubbed his face tiredly.

"I think I've narrowed it down to…12 possibilities." He said and she grunted.

"Good. Come to bed." She repeated firmly, but he just shook his head.

"I have to figure this out."

"You can do it in the morning, when you've had some sleep."

"Pepper, there's been two more attacks since the first- possibly a third. Someone out there is killing innocent people and everyone thinks it is me. Figuring this out is the most important thing to me right now. Absolutely nothing else matters." he growled and Pepper nodded, straightening.

"Fine. I'll just be upstairs." She muttered, stung by his words, and began to walk away. Realizing his mistake instantly, he reached out and caught her hand, pulling her back to him.

"Hey, I didn't mean that. I'm sorry." He said quietly and, at his silent insistence, she moved to his lap and he cuddled her close.

"I know this is important, Tony. I really do, and I agree that it needs to be stopped. Saving lives is what you do, but worrying about you is what I do. I just don't want to go through what we did before."

"We won't. I promise. But, honey, I'm trapped in here. The media has the building surrounded, we're receiving death threats from people and…" His voice trailed off with the mental exhaustion of it all and he rested his forehead against her neck as she stroked her fingers through his hair comfortingly. She could tell there was more going through his mind than just the frustration of the mystery enemy.

"Come on, Tony. Talk to me." She whispered and felt him shudder against her.

"When is it all going to end, Pep?" he muttered, voice muffled by her t-shirt. "I got rid of the suits, got rid of the arc reactor, everything that was putting either of us in harm's way, so we would be safe again and now, here we are."

"Oh Tony…" she sighed, holding him tight and stroking the back of his neck gently. "It has nothing to do with the tech or the reactor. I told you- you are Iron Man. There is always going to be someone out there because of that and there is nothing you can do about it."

"So, you're saying that it's never going to end and…what I did was all for nothing." He replied bitterly and she shook her head.

"No. I'm saying that we just have to take everything one day at a time. Anything that comes up, be it a request from SHIELD or this…monster…We face it head on, together. We may never have a normal life, Tony, but whatever we have we can make it through as long as we are together." She said and he looked up at her with a weak smile. Her words were meant to comfort and encourage him, like the night in the shower, but the thought that he had made a mistake attached to his mind like a cancer. Pulling her to him again, he just held her tight, breathing in her scent and just…feeling her with him. He wanted to believe what she said, but the regrets were just too many. Feeling her body relax against his, he realized that she had fallen asleep in his arms. He carried her upstairs to the bedroom and carefully laid her down. For several hours, he just lay there, watching her as she slept, his heart aching. He had to fix this, somehow, and as the sun rose, he knew what he needed to do- the only thing he could do. Wiping his eyes free of the tears, he started to silently pack his bag in the cold light of the early morning.


	16. Chapter 16

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know, I know! You want them back together! But, remember, you left this story in my hands! Stick with it, keep reviewing, and I promise some awesome Pepperoni as a reward! Also, it is my birthday tomorrow (the awful 3-0) and I would love to wake up to a ton of reviews, which might make this being officially over-the-hill more manageable!

An hour doesn't seem like a lot in the grand scheme of things. A day has 24 of them, a week 168, and a single year of a person's life is 8,736 hours. Pepper was nearly 35 years old, more hours than she could count, and very few of them were wasted. An hour just didn't seem like much, but that morning an hour would have changed her life. One hour earlier, she might have stopped him. One hour earlier, she would have caught him carefully setting the note on his pillow beside hers, or felt the feather soft kiss her left on his lips. But, the hour passed and she slept on until the sliver of light from between the shades fell on her eyes and she blinked them open.

She wasn't surprised to wake up alone, though she couldn't remember coming to bed. As she lay there, stretching lazily in the few minutes before her alarm went off, she rolled over and pulled his pillow to her. Feeling something tap her arm, she picked up the folded piece of paper. She expected it to be a sweet note, reminding her of his love or telling her they needed more milk…or scotch…but as she began to read, she paled and sat straight up.

_Pepper- _

_ I'm so sorry to do this to you again. I wish there was another way, but I just can't see it. I have to protect you, but now I have no way of doing that. The only thing I know to do is to leave, draw the danger away from you. With the man hunt on me, they'll leave you alone. Just in case, though, if something happens, give Jarvis the command: Rescue. He'll know what to do. I love you, Pepper. Don't ever forget that._

_ -Tony XXX_

_PS- For what it is worth, Happy Birthday._

Pepper shook her head as she read and reread the note. He wouldn't have, he _couldn't_ have left again. Standing, she paced the room, crumpling the note only to flatten it again. Hot, angry tears fell down her face as she grabbed the closest thing she could reach- the lamp from her side of the bed, and threw it. Uncaring of the shattered remains laying on the floor, she continued to pace.

"Jarvis, where is he?!" she yelled.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Potts. I cannot give you that informat-"

"GODDAMMIT, TELL ME WHERE HE IS!" she screamed, but the computer's voice stayed calm.

"As I said, I cannot. Mr. Stark has removed all tracking devices on himself and on the vehicle he took with him. I do not know where he is." Jarvis said, sounding truly regretful, and Pepper collapsed onto the floor beside the bed- unknowingly in the same spot she had left Tony all those nights ago- and cried.

Tony swerved the Audi barely avoiding hitting an oncoming car. He probably had no business driving, the tears blurring his vision and his mind a hundred miles back on the woman he knew was just waking up. He could almost picture her as she found his note and, atheist or not, he could only pray she would understand and maybe be able to forgive him someday. He had taken the time over the past several days to ensure her safety, becoming a mechanic once again long enough to build the one thing that could protect her. He had put the command into Jarvis just before he left, only stopping in his lab long enough to grab the few things that he would need. One thing in particular rested in his bag, protected by a small box that barely contained the light within. He hadn't been sure what to do with it at first. He had considered destroying it, but the thought had been too painful. It was a symbol of the one thing that had changed his life in so many ways, his one true love, and he couldn't just throw that away.

Stopping for gas, he made sure the clerk got a good enough look at him to recognize who he was, then quickly left before anyone could show up. The trail would be easy enough to leave, everyone on the planet knew what he looked like. He just had to make the occasional appearance and people would realize he was nowhere around Stark Tower and they would leave Pepper alone finally. Slamming his foot on the pedal with more force than necessary, he wiped his eyes again and took off.


	17. Chapter 17

AUTHOR'S NOTE: JUST REMEMBER! YOU LEFT THIS UP TO ME! That is all.

Rhodey sighed as he sat down heavily and turned off the television. He was sick of watching the news, tired of seeing the reports of yet another attack and hearing the media spat out his best friend's name. It had been nearly 3 months since Tony's disappearance and the world was going to hell in a hand basket. Lying on a table in front of him was a map with dozens of small circles on it, some red and some blue. The red ones marked known "Iron Man" attacks while the blue were sightings of Tony, called in by citizens hoping to claim the bounty that had been placed on his head. Tony was constantly on the move, crisscrossing the continent, never seeming to stop. Even the military was after him and Rhodey had taken a leave, refusing to hunt down his own friend. It didn't matter that they had just hired someone else- a man named Edwin Cord, a former rival of Tony's past- to go after him. Something about him had left Rhodey unsettled. He didn't trust the guy, but had taken his leave before he could figure out why. Since then Cord had created a suit based on War Machine…err, Iron Patriot…called "Firepower", with the express purpose of taking down Iron Man and bringing Tony Stark in…dead or alive.

As Rhodey sat back and poured himself a drink, he heard a quiet tapping on his back door. Frowning, he immediately reached for his gun and crept back through the kitchen, armed and ready. Throwing open the door, he pointed the gun at the person standing before him. For a second he didn't recognize him. The man had clearly lost a lot of weight, just skin and bones hanging where once strong muscles had been, giving him a sickly appearance. His hair was greying at the temples and his normally immaculate goatee was now a messy, disheveled beard. In short, he looked like crap and his slow smile was forced and tired.

"Hey, Rhodey."

"Tony! What are you doing here? Get inside!" he said, lowering his gun and pulling his friend into the house. "Are you crazy? They're watching my place, hoping you'll show up."

"I know. I saw them down the street. Definitely not conspicuous in that white van with the thousand antennas." Tony replied, collapsing onto the sofa. Rhodey, still in shock, sat down beside him.

"Man, where have you been? Do you know what's been going on?"

"Kind of hard to miss when the news is on every channel." Tony sighed, Picking up the previously poured drink, he downed it in a single gulp.

"Tony, there's a price on your head."

"I know. Kinda sad, I figured I would be worth more than that." He said, pouring himself another drink.

"Where have you been?" Rhodey asked quietly and Tony scrubbed his face hard.

"Everywhere. Looks like you have seen most of the sightings. It's hard to stay in one place right now. People keep recognizing me." He sighed.

"Have you heard about this guy, Edwin Cord? He's got a suit and he's looking for you."

"'Firepower' Yeah, I know. I've seen him on the news." Tony said, swallowing the liquor and pouring more. "I think he might be the one behind the attacks, Rhodey. I've been doing some digging and something just isn't right about this guy."

"Yeah, I got the same feeling when I met him." Rhodey replied, frowning as his watched Tony swig down the alcohol even faster. "You need to watch out for this guy- Firepower. His suit is at least as strong as yours ever were and they were talking about a special weapon- Terminax or something like that."

"It's a low power nuclear missile. Cord was working on it before." Tony muttered, slurring just slightly. Rhodey's frown deepened as he poured another glass.

"Hey, take it easy on that stuff." He said and Tony stared into the glass. Sensing what was on his friend's mind, he softened slightly. "Have you talked to her?"

"No." Tony replied, barely above a whisper.

"Tony man, you need to see her. She's not taking all of this well."

"She's safer with me away from her. She's the strongest woman I know. She'll be okay." Tony said, sounding like he had said the words a thousand times.

"No, she won't. Man, she's trapped in that place. The media are camped out, there are mobs everywhere out for anyone's blood that is even associated with you. The police have busted in there twice trying to catch you there." Rhodey said but Tony just shook his head. "She needs you, Tony. Especially now."

"She'll be okay without me." Tony sighed and Rhodey realized with a jolt the truth of the situation.

"You don't know, do you?"

"Know what?" Tony asked and Rhodey swallowed hard. She was going to kill him, but for this it would be worth it.

"Tony, man, Pepper's pregnant." Rhodey said quietly and saw the man in front of him pale dangerously.

"P-pregnant? But…how?" Tony gasped and Rhodey almost grinned.

"Well, the usual way, unless Jarvis has had some serious upgrades lately." He joked, but Tony just blinked numbly. "Come on, man. You have to at least talk to her. I can get you into the tower without being detected and-"

Rhodey was cut off by a crash, both of them flying backwards as the wall before them exploded. Shaking the debris off of himself, Rhodey sat up just in time to see what happened next- though he found it hard to believe. As Tony stood up, a suit began to form around him, seeming oozing from his very pores. Just before the mask clamped down in front of his face, the Colonel saw a faint orange glow in the normally brown eyes…


	18. Chapter 18

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, guys, here is the next part. To be honest, I really don't like it very much (I'm not very good at the action stuff), but I needed it in there. If the whole suit coming out of the body thing or the Firepower thing is confusing, I'm kinda stealing from what happens in the comics (then twisting them a touch for my own purpose and amusement). Keep up with the reviews and I promise you will get everything you want very soon!

Tony flew through the hole left in the wall and up into the night sky. Damn, he knew he shouldn't have come, but now it was too late. As he sped through the night, something slammed into him from behind and sent him flying into the ground. Standing quickly, he turned and saw the attacker. The chrome flashed white in the moonlight, trails of black and yellow going down either side of the suit as he landed.

"It's about time we met, Stark." He said, he voice low and dangerous, though with a touch of…excitement?

"The pleasure is yours, I'm sure." Tony said, facing him, poised to fight if necessary.

"Indeed, it is. I have been training for this for a long time. What do you think of the suit? I took the design from your War Machine one, a personal favorite…Though I did manage to upgrade it a bit."

"You know, why don't you just leave me alone? I'm not the one who is attacking people. In fact, I have been trying to figure out who is." Tony said but the other man shook his head.

"Sorry, Stark. Can't do that. I've been hired to bring you in however I see fit, and from what I just saw with your suit, I'm thinking dead is the way to go."

"Look, buddy, I just told you that I'm not the one you need to be worrying about. If anything, we should work together to figure out who this bastard is!" Tony tried again, but Firepower just laughed dangerously.

"You don't get it, do you? It doesn't matter if you are the guilty party or not. People want someone to blame and you are the obvious choice. Now, if I bring you in, tell them that you have been neutralized, I'll be a hero."

"Until the next attack, then what?"

"There are always copycats." Firepower shrugged. Tony shook his head and prepared to escape. "I wouldn't do that."

"Why not? You going to stop me?" Tony challenged.

"If you try to run, then I guess we will find out." Firepower said. Shaking his head, Tony powered his suit and flew into the air. Within seconds Firepower was right on his heels and Tony kicked it into over-drive, but Firepower stayed right with him. Frowning, Tony tried to throw him, but suddenly he was knocked out of the sky once again. Falling to the ground yet again, cracking the cement as he landed with a crash, he climbed to his feet and heard low laughing from behind him.

"Well, I guess we can see whose suit is faster. Shall we try to see whose missiles are bigger?" Firepower asked and Tony turned to him.

"You know what they say- size doesn't always matter." Tony replied and shot his tank decimator at the other man. It exploded inches from him, engulfing the suit in flames and smoke. "Of course, that's never been a problem for me, anyway." He muttered and started to walk away. He managed to get only a few feet before a third blast sent him into a nearby brick building, crumbling part of the lower level. With that, the fight was on. Last after blast was sent from both sides, both taking damage, but as he was sent spiraling like a ragdoll into yet another nearby structure, Tony realized that Firepower was merely playing with him. He was right, he had made some improvements, and seemed to know Tony's every thought and move before he did it. He was going to lose the fight and there was nothing he could do about it. All he could do was try to escape and hope that the other man's suit had suffered enough damage.

"Give it up, Stark! I'm faster, stronger, and have better weapons. Give up and I might consider letting you live…though that's doubtful." Firepower said as Tony hovered behind a tower.

"Yeah, that's not exactly my M.O. How about I sleep on it and I'll get back to you in the morning." Tony replied and Firepower chuckled, the sound more like a growl that something pleasant. Glancing around the corner, he saw the final weapon. Terminax was the size of a watermelon, with enough power to level half a city block. Looking around, Tony was glad to see they were now in a fairly empty part of town- less chance of casualties, but he still couldn't take the chance. Knowing he was exposing himself, he took a deep breath and hit the sky. Maybe if he could draw him away, somewhere over water, there would be less chance of any deaths, other than perhaps his own. As he managed to fly out over the ocean, he looked back...and stopped. Firepower was nowhere in sight. Surely he hadn't lost him that easily…

Hovering high in the sky, far above the city and ocean, he looked around for a sign of the bounty hunter. He saw nothing and it was then that he realized the truth. Firepower had just been playing with him, showing off what his suit could do. Tony was nothing more than a mouse that the cat was amusing itself with before dinner. He had let him go this time, but it was clear that the next time he wouldn't be so lucky. He needed to do some work, make his own improvements…he needed his lab at the Tower. And, now that he knew the truth, he knew that he needed to see her.


	19. Chapter 19

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Here ya go, guys! Tony and Pepper back together again! I had a lot of fun writing this one. I need some reviews, though! It may be a few days before the next chapter, which I plan on containing some *fun* stuff, but reviews might help get me to post faster!

It was late at night at Stark Tower as the devout mob settled in for the unseasonably cold evening. They had been vigilant all day and, between the chill and the hour, they were finding it hard to keep a watch on the sky. A couple, still convinced he would arrive, squinted hard through the ambient light, catching the briefest glimpse of something black falling; but as fast as it appeared, it was gone and they turned back to their coffees.

Several stories up, Tony landed with a bone jarring clink. He had timed his landing as well as possible, falling through the night sky without anything but the boots showing, and had used them only at the last second to cushion the landing. Hoping he hadn't been spotted, he headed inside the penthouse and closed the door softly behind him

"Welcome home, sir." Jarvis said quietly and Tony grinned, walking through the darkness. Nothing was different, everything in its place as it had been before he left. As he passed the coffee table, he saw Pepper's purse sitting there and couldn't resist running his fingers along the strap as he headed for the hallway that led to the bedroom. Opening the door, waiting for his eyes to adjust, he saw her outline on the bed and silently crept over to her. For a moment, all he could do was watch her sleep and he slowly kneeled on the floor beside her. As his eyes skimmed over her body, they soon fell on her lower stomach and he felt his breath catch in his chest.

Tony had never thought about being a father, at least not with any kind of desire. For his entire adult life he had taken precautions to avoid that kind of responsibility and as far as he knew there were no little Tonys running around. The Stark family name ended with him…until now. Reaching out, his hand rested on her stomach and he was shocked at the overwhelming sense of want and love for the tiny life they had created. He could feel all of the fear and doubts and worry rising from deep within him, but the thrill of wonder and awe overrode all of it and he could only stare at her softly.

Feeling her breathing change, he started to pull his hand back just as her beautiful blue eyes fluttered open. Unfortunately, it was still dark in the room and all Pepper, who was still groggy, could see was a black dressed form with its hand hovering over her stomach. With a scream, she lashed out at the figure, sending him flying back onto the floor with a grunt of pain.

"Ow! Pepper!" He yelped as she attacked him with her pillow, and then was temporarily blinded as she turned on the nearby lamp.

"To-Tony?" she gasped, realizing who the bearded man was and he nodded. Standing, he brushed off his hurt pride and smile sheepishly.

"Um…surprise." He replied and watched as she climbed off the bed. As she walked to him, he held his arms out to embrace her. Without warning, however, Pepper reared her fist back and decked him as hard as she could and Tony was back on the floor.

"You stupid sonofabitch!" she spat and he shook his head. Scooting backwards, he tried in vain to escape her wrath. "How could you do that to me?! You just left a fucking note! You couldn't even talk to me about it?! And now you expect to just show up here and me HUG you!?"

"Pepper, honey-"

"Don't you 'honey' me, Tony Stark! Do you have any idea what I have been through these past 3 months!?" she yelled and he barely ducked in time to miss being hit by the alarm clock.

"I'm sorry! I was just trying to protect you!" he cried, dodging a vase that smashed behind him.

"BY LEAVING ME?!" she screamed. By this point he was trapped in the corner and she was standing over him, reaching for yet another blunt object to clobber him with.

"Pepper! Stop! Not the picture!" he yelped, covering his head as much as possible. He waited for the blow, but it never came. After a long moment, he peeked out and saw he was alone in the room. Slowly lowering his arms, he looked around with a confused frown. Where the hell was she? Crap, maybe she had gone to get one of his guns and was just going to shoot him! As he uncurled from his protective position, the sound of retching from the bathroom gave him his answer.

Pepper was bent over the toilet, a nasty shade of green, as he walked in. She barely had time to shoot him a glare before another wave of nausea hit and he pulled her hair back just in time. Kneeling beside her, he rubbed her back soothingly until she was finished. He grabbed a washcloth from under the sink and wet it with cool water, placing it on the back of her neck.

"Take it easy. Slow deep breaths…there ya go…" he murmured and she rested back against his chest. "Feel better?"

"A little." She replied, voice scratchy. Looking at him with hooded eyes, she muttered, "I'm still mad at you."

"I know, and you have every right to be." He said and she closed her eyes as his arms wrapped around her. God, it felt good to have his warmth around her again and she couldn't stop the traitorous tears that fell…damn hormones! Turning her, he pulled her into his lap and held her tight as she began to cry softly against his neck. "Oh, baby…don't cry. Please, don't cry. I'm so sorry I left you. I was trying to do the right thing and all I did was make it all worse. I'm sorry, Pepper. I swear to you, I'll never leave you again." He whispered, his own tears falling into her golden red hair.

"Tony…I…I have to tell you something…" Pepper breathed shakily and he kissed her forehead encouragingly. "I'm pregnant." She said and he smiled.

"I know, honey, and I couldn't be happier." He replied and she looked up in confusion. "Rhodey." He said, answering her unspoken question, and she rolled her eyes.

"Remind me to kick his butt, too." She muttered and Tony chuckled quietly.

"I'll send him a warning."

"Are you really happy about the baby?" she asked, sounding strangely small and vulnerable. Nuzzling her until she looked up, he kissed her lips gently.

"Are you kidding? Pepper, I've never wanted anything as much as I want this child of ours." He murmured and she smiled in relief. "I love you and nothing could make me happier than this…that is, if you want it."

"I do…I'm just worried." She said and he frowned.

"About everything going on? Don't worry, we'll figure something out-"

"No, not about that." She said and he tilted his head at her in confusion. "I don't know if I can handle you and a mini-you running around here. We can only rebuild the Tower so many times!"


	20. Chapter 20

AUTHORS NOTE: Okay, here is some more! I'm loving the reviews guys, please keep them up! I will try to post more in the next few days, but my muse is apparently taking a vacation. R&R! Thanks and HUGS!

She woke the next morning with a smile on her face and rolled over to see him…and found herself alone in the bed. The instant sickness she felt had nothing to do with the baby forming within her as she reached out and touched his pillow. It had all been a dream- Tony coming to her in the middle of the night, apologizing, telling her how happy he was about the baby…all of it a dream. It was far from the first time she had dreamed of him, but for some reason this time had felt much more real and she buried her face in his pillow, letting the tears soak into the material. Felling the first sob rise in her throat, she heard a clang and muttered curse from down the hall.

"Tony?" she called quietly and he smiled at her as he walked in, freshly showered and thankfully shaved and trimmed, looking like his old self with his perfect goatee. In his hands was a tray with a covered plate and glass of orange juice on it.

"Good, you're awake. Wow, this pregnancy thing must really be taking a toll on you. This is the first time I have ever seen you sleep past…Pepper? What's wrong?" he asked, seeing her red rimmed, shocked eyes.

"I…I thought…"

"You thought you had just dreamed me up last night?" he asked, walking over and placing the tray on her lap and sitting down beside her.

"It wouldn't be the first time." She sniffed, smiling tearfully. Leaning over, he kissed her softly and rested his forehead against hers.

"I'm here, baby, and I'm not going anywhere. I promised you last night that I would never leave you again, and I meant it." He murmured and she smiled, kissing him back lovingly. Pulling back reluctantly, he smiled as the mood shifted. "Look, I made you breakfast!" he said proudly and removed the top from the plate. One look at the runny eggs, burnt bacon and blackened toast and Pepper barely made it to the bathroom in time. Tony frowned, slightly insulted, until he smacked himself in the forehead. Idiot! Morning sickness! With a guilty grunt, he set the tray out of the way and went to her.

"Ugh…this sucks…" she said a few minutes later as he helped her lean back against the wall, gently wiping her face with a cool cloth.

"Sorry. I wasn't thinking-"

"No, it's okay. It was sweet of you to bring me breakfast in bed. Thank you." She said and he smiled sheepishly. Standing gingerly, she brushed her teeth and made her way back to the bed, pausing only long enough for Tony to get rid of the tray altogether. Lying down, she giggled as he stretched out beside her and pulled her into his arms.

"You know, it's true what they say about pregnant women." He said and she tilted her head at him, curious. "They absolutely glow." He murmured and she melted into him. He had certainly not lost his flair for romance and as his lips found hers, any remaining anger she had felt for him withered away. "Pepper…" he breathed and she rolled them so he was over her. He rested on his elbows, carefully not to put any pressure on her stomach, and she smiled.

"It's okay, Tony. You aren't going to hurt us." She said, stroking her fingers through his hair. Sitting back on his legs, he considered her abdomen, raising his shirt and lowering her pants slightly so that the skin was exposed. She was far from having a baby bump, but he could tell that she was blossoming and he bent to place a soft kiss above where he knew the tiny life was growing.

"Hey, kid. How's it going in there?" he asked quietly and Pepper giggled, new tears forming. "Look, I know we just met, but you need to give your mom a break, okay? I mean, just look how beautiful she is. I know, you can't see her right now, but soon you will and you'll feel bad for making her so sick. Of course…that could have just been my cooking…" he said and Pepper laughed again, pulling him up so their lips met. Their tongues caressed lovingly and Tony sighed as he nuzzled the side of her neck. His hands skimmed up her sides, taking her shirt with them and Pepper lifted just long enough for it to come off. Relaxing back, their eyes met and she smiled softly at him, her fingers stroking his cheek.

"I've missed you so much…" she murmured and he turned his head, kissing her palm softly. Trailing his lips down to her elbow and up to her shoulder, he kissed her again, this time deeply and full of love.

"I missed you, too, baby. Now, relax back and let me make up for lost time…" he whispered and she did as told. Removing their clothes, he bent and began pressing slow, wet, warm kisses all over her body- making sure to focus on the sensitive spots that made her quiver and sigh in pleasure. He didn't miss a single inch as he moved of her and Pepper felt herself turn to jelly from his ministrations. As his tongue met with her delicate flesh, her sighs turned to gasps and he tenderly worked the bundle of nerves that soon had her shaking and crying out his name once again. As he rose back up, smiling at her flushed cheeks, she gently pushed him down onto his back and moved to straddle his hips. He watched her through hooded eyes as she teased herself over him letting him slip between her folds but not enter her just yet.

As his fingers stroked over his soft, but strong thighs, he felt his heart swell with love for her. His hand moved to rest on her stomach, unbidden tears forming in his eyes, and Pepper leaned down to kiss him gently. As she rose back up, she took him within her and Tony's eyes briefly closed at the sensation. God, he had almost forgotten how perfect they fit together, and as she took him fully inside, he gasped.

"Tony…Open your eyes." She whispered and he did as told, their eyes locking. Slowly, she began to rock, resting forward on his chest and he held her body against his. As he began to thrust up into her in time with her movements, she whimpered against his shoulder and ground down harder on him.

"That's it, baby…let go…" he encouraged and she moved faster. His arms wrapped around her, pulling her hair back from her face as their lips connected again and again. "God…Pepper!" he cried as he soon felt her pulse hard around him. Holding her hips still, he pumped up into her hard and joined her in sweet bliss, welcoming her weight as she collapsed on top of him. He rubbed her back soothingly, not moving as they both calmed, and finally her eyes met his again. Both smiled and kissed again, their love as strong as ever. He rolled her over so they were on their sides and nuzzled her neck, his hips still pumping him slowly within her. "I can't wait for all of this to be over, Pepper. It's just going to be me and you and this little one. It's going to be perfect."

"Per…Oh…..perfect…" she gasped and he smiled. Apparently there was a perk to her pregnancy...Her body was more sensitive and reacted to the slightest movement. Reaching between them, he stroked gentle circles over her clit and Pepper cried out quietly.

"Come on, baby…come for me again…" he purred and her hips stuttered as she climaxed for the third time.

"God…Tony…" she panted and he chuckled.

"Oh, I am definitely loving the pregnant you."


	21. Chapter 21

AUHTOR'S NOTE: I'm sorry this took so long, guys! Work has been kicking my butt lately and I'm kind of having writer's block as well. I think I may have it all figured out, though. Anyway, please enjoy and have a great 4th of July to everyone!

Later that afternoon, she found him down in his lab, his arm engulfed in metal and wires. A DNA hologram was on display before him as he tinkered with the internal mechanism. For a moment it was as if he had never left, that nothing had changed and they were back in time.

"So, this is new suit." She said, sitting down beside him and he nodded. "It's more gold colored than the last one."

"It was harder to color this time." He replied, wiggling his fingers slightly. Looking around the room, she frowned.

"Where's the rest of it?" Not hearing a reply, she looked at him and could tell he was avoiding her eyes. "Tony? Where is the rest of the suit?" With a heavy sigh, he stood and took a step away. As his eyes glowed faintly, she jumped back and watched as the suit formed fully around him, seeming to come out of his pores like liquid metal. "What…how…?"

"I altered Extremis slightly. I stabilized it and…well, added a little of my own flair." He explained and she frowned.

"But, I thought you had destroyed everything regarding Extremis." She said and he nodded.

"I did, but Jarvis still had all of the research and I was able to synthesize it. Banner and I actually figured it out when we were trying to cure you, but at the time I had no intention of using it." He shrugged and retracted the suit. "I had to do something, Pepper, and since I don't have the arc reactor anymore, I had no other choice."

"No other choice? Tony, you could have come home." She said but he shook his head.

"That wasn't an option. We would have been attacked and I wouldn't have been able to do anything about it. But I can protect you, now. I just need to tweak a few things and we will be fine."

"Tony, there is still someone out there, attacking people and turning the world against you. We have to figure out how to clear your name. Who else knows about…this?" she asked, waving her hand over him.

"Just you…and Rhodey. He saw it last night and-"

"Last night?"

"Yeah. I dropped by his place." He said and she frowned.

"And you just showed him the suit?" she asked and he looked away, knowing she wasn't going to like the next part of his story.

"We, uh, may have been attacked…by Firepower." He muttered and Pepper shook her head in despair.

"Tony…Firepower knows you're in town and that you have a suit? Are you crazy?! You have to get out of here!"

"No. I told you, I'm not leaving again and I meant it" he said firmly and she began to pace.

"I understand that you don't want to go, and I promise this time I understand and won't hold it against you, but if he knows you're here he could come crashing in any second and you can't stop him." She argued and he felt anger surge within him.

"What do you want me to do, Pepper?! Everyone hates me right now! There is nowhere on this planet that I can hide!" he shouted and she stilled. "At least here, I can try…even if I would lose, at least it's something!" Taking a breath, he shook his head. "He's stronger and faster and better armed than I am, Pep. I don't know why he let me go last night, but he could have killed me easily. If he comes here now, I won't stand a chance; but while I'm fighting him, you'll be able to get away, and that is the only thing that matters now." Shaking her head, she walked over to him and lifted his face so he would look at her.

"There's just one mistake you're making, Tony." She said, a loving, sad smile on her face. "You're assuming that I would actually leave you to die."

"Don't say that. You have to keep yourself safe, Pepper. You and that little baby growing inside of you are the most important things in my life right now, and if something ever happened to you..." Taking her hands in his, he rested his forehead against hers, locking their eyes together. "Promise me, if he comes here, you'll leave, no matter what."

"Tony…"

"Promise me! Please!" he begged, hands gripping hers hard and desperate.

"Okay…I promise." She sighed and he breathed in relief. Tilting his head down, he claimed her lips softly and she couldn't help but melt into him.

"Everything is going to be okay, Pepper. I have a plan…"


	22. Chapter 22

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, I feel bad that the last chapter took so long to get up, so I am giving you this one a bit early. It is short, but very much needed. Forgive my lousy action-scene writing. Please review! I promise to reward you guys! (at 300 reviews you get another smutty smut smut chapter!). Thanks! HUGS!

Edwin Cord, aka Firepower, grinned as he watched the destruction from a distance. The attack had gone as planned and now all he had to do was sit back and enjoy the turmoil for a moment. Looking down, he saw that he was still the red and gold colors that he hated so much and flipped a switch, making sure the colors changed back appropriately. He had adopted the colors after the first few attacks, one he had figured out the color-changing technology, and it had helped convince the world that it was really Iron Man attacked them. It always amused him that no one had ever questioned what he always seemed to arrive just minutes after "Iron Man" had left from blowing up a building. He nearly giggled at the thought that the people hadn't figured it out. Back to his black and yellow color, he flew out towards the destruction. He was only a couple of blocks away when something slammed into him, knocking him into a nearby building and taking off a chunk of cement.

"What the hell?" he muttered and looked around.

"Hey! Bumblebee!" Tony shouted and Cord turned. It had been nearly two weeks since their first encounter and he was surprised to see the rogue Avenger out and about. "Tag, you're it!" Tony crowed and took off, Firepower right on his heels.

The two flew through the city, dodging and zigzagging around buildings and monuments and skyscrapers. Firepower had the advantage of speed, but Tony's suit was lighter and more nimble, giving him the ability to turn corners tighter and Firepower fought to keep up with him. Tony banked off of parking garages, fishtailed around corners, and whipped past busy offices, trying to keep ahead of Firepower, and only stopping when a blast hit him in the shoulder, nearly taking him down. Winged and barely regaining his stability, he faced Firepower.

"I have to say, Stark, I'm sort of proud of you. I figured you would have hidden behind your girlfriend's skirt for a while longer." Cord said and Tony glared at him.

"No more hiding, Cord. This ends now." he said. "Tell these people that I'm innocent, that I'm not the one that has been attacking them."

"Now, why would I do that?"

"Because it is the truth! Tell them and I won't rat you out that it was really you all this time." Tony offered and Cord laughed.

"They would never believe that. They love me! Without you around, I will be their hero and you will just be a bad taste left in their memories. Remember, in their minds, you let them down, Stark! You were supposed to be their hero, their saving grace, but then you went off the deep end. They think you turned evil, became erratic and lost your mind. Now, you are just a rabid dog that needs to be put down before you hurt anyone else." Cord hissed and Tony shook his head.

"Boy, you've done a good job fooling them. I can't believe that they believe this." He said and Cord laughed.

"It's easy to believe when there is only one person talking." He pointed out and Tony frowned.

"Well, I'm talking now, and I'm telling you to stop what you are doing." Tony growled, preparing to fire. Cord just grinned. "Now, Cord! Stand down!"

"Not a chance, Stark. You know, I was going to offer to bring you in, give you life in prison instead. But now I think I'm just going to kill you." Cord replied and fired on him. Tony went flying back, barely avoiding spiraling out of control, and returned fire almost immediately. Within seconds, the air was full of smoke and energy blasts, both firing at will, though Tony seemed to be the only one suffering damage. Cord played with him, occasionally giving him small windows of recovery before barraging him with more shots.

"Sir, your energy is becoming dangerously low." Jarvis said and Tony grunted, shaking his head as he managed to dodge a particularly close shot.

"Yeah, I know. Time to finish this. Ready, J?"

"Always, sir." Jarvis replied and Tony nodded. Flying high above the ground, he sent everything he had, filling the air with smoke that choked those that were witnessing the battle from below. Hearing a cheer, he looked over and saw Firepower emerge from the fog, laughing and posing for the crowd. Glancing down, Tony frowned as he realized that the people were cheering, not for him as they had done for so long, but for the man hell bent on destroying him. It angered him that they had given up on him so willingly, that they were so happy to see him about to be killed. It was the last thought he had before looking up and seeing the glint of sun off of the missile, just before it made contact.

Stunned for a moment, the people below slowly picked themselves up, ducking as bits of metal fell from above them. Most were too twisted and burned to place, but there was one piece that left no room for imagination. As Edwin Cord floated down to the ground, he smiled at the crowd. In his hand was a single, solid piece of armor, the holes for the eyes and mouth still smoking. All that was left inside were a few drops of blood.

Miles away, safe in his dark lab, Tony sat down heavily on the bench and removed the head device with a grunt. Really him or not, the experience reminded him of too many close calls and his head pounded with the memories and shock to his system. Pepper, who had been watching him from nearby, moved to him anxiously and placed her hand on his shoulder. After a moment of deep breaths, he looked up and smiled at her.

"So?" she asked and he nodded.

"It worked. They bought the prototype." He replied, scratching at the band aid in the crook of his arm. Man, he hated needles, but how else would they have been able to put his blood inside the suit?

"Now what?" Pepper asked, moving her arms around his neck and smiling as his arms pulled her close.

"Easy. Now we wait."


	23. Chapter 23

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you guys so much for being patient with me! Aside from writer's block, work is kicking my butt, so it is getting harder to find time to write. So, for your patience, I give you a long chapter. Also, starting now, you are allowed to vote for what you want: BOY OR GIRL?! I will accept reviews or PM's and will tally up before I decide. Vote however many times you want! Thanks!

IRON MAN DEFEATED!

FIREPOWER A HERO!

He sneered at the headlines and turned away from the monitor, drinking deeply from his cup of coffee. So far, his plan was working, but it sure was taking its sweet time. He wondered how many times he could "die" in a year before they stopped believing it. Heck, if he actually died they probably wouldn't believe it! The city had tested the blood he had left in the suit and found that it was indeed his, announced his demise, and now it was just a matter of time. If there was one thing that was true for every bad guy, it was that they are always greedy and he was playing on his hunch that this one was no different. He just had to be patient. Shaking his head, he walked into the living room and frowned.

"Where are you going?" he asked, seeing Pepper dressed smartly. She looked great, as always, but he didn't like it…It meant she was leaving the penthouse.

"I need to go by the office and then I have a doctor's appointment." She replied, pulling her hair up into a smooth ponytail. He had noticed that since she had become pregnant she rarely left it down.

"Doctor's appointment? Is something wrong?" he asked, instantly worried and in protective mode. Pepper smiled and moved to him, kissing him gently.

"Everything is fine, Tony. It's just a checkup." She said and he nodded, looking down at her stomach in thought.

"I want to go with you." He said quietly but she shook her head, tapping his chest and moving from his arms.

"You're supposed to be dead, remember? There's no way you can be seen or everything will go to hell."

"Pepper, I've missed all your other appointments. I don't want to miss out anything else." He said and she felt tears fill her eyes. She loved how excited he was about the baby and knew how guilty he felt about being absent for the first several weeks of her pregnancy. "Please, Pep. Let me come with you."

"If you can figure out a way to not be seen, then you can come." She agreed reluctantly and his face lit up.

"I'm pretty sure I can come up with something." He said and she kissed him again, heading for the door.

"My appointment is at 2:00. Let me know if you'll be meeting me or not. Just send me a message through Jarvis."

"Will do. Be careful." He said, already walking towards the elevator to his lab. She shook her head with a grin and left the penthouse.

Pepper kept her eye on the clock all day and continuously checked her phone for any messages from Tony. It had been a long morning, dealing with the shouting mobs and the press just to get into the car with a visibly upset Happy. He was newly cleared for work again, only to return to the news of Tony's death. Pepper had quickly and guiltily set him straight and reminded herself to send Rhodey a message as well. She was just about to give up hope on Tony when her phone vibrated and she checked it.

_SEE YOU SOON. –X_

She knew it was him, but she wondered how in the world he was going to do it. Heading out to the car and thankful that security was stopping anyone not legally required to be on premises, she saw Happy waiting for her.

"Ready to go?" he asked, beaming and she nodded, glad to see him in a better mood. Neither spoke of the truth of the morning as she got into the back seat and he closed the door behind her. The limo was a bit much for a simple ride to the doctor, but Happy had insisted since it had plenty of extra security features, such as bullet proof glass and tires. Overkill, but she had humored him- it was easier that way. Setting her bag down on the seat beside her, she rested back…until she heard a thump. Looking down, she frowned. Her purse sat perfectly straight up, but now it was on the floor. Huh, weird, the car hadn't even moved yet. Picking it up, she placed it a bit more securely beside her again and closed her eyes.

_Thump_

"What the hell?" she muttered and once again picked it up. How was it falling over, yet still sitting straight up and down once on the floor? Placing it beside her for the third time, her eyes went wide as it slowly levitated in front of her and plopped down on the floor at her feet. The air in front of her shimmered and suddenly, without warning, Tony appeared in front of her.

Upfront, turning the steering wheel into the slow traffic, Happy grinned at the bloodcurdling shriek that sounded from behind him. He had had the same experience only an hour before when his cup of coffee seemed to magically raise, empty itself into thin air, then set back down. In his mind, at least, his scream was much manlier.

"TONY! WHAT THE- HOW DID- OH MY GOD!" Pepper screamed and he laughed, ducking as she grabbed her bag and hit him with it.

"Sorry! I- Ow! You said-oof!-I couldn't be-Hey, that hurt!-seen!" he yelped and she actually growled at him.

"I didn't mean for you to scare the daylights out of me!" she cried but his insincere pout and puppy dog eyes were hard to stay mad at and, as her heart finally slowed, she resorted to simply glaring at him. Seeing that she wasn't going to hit him anymore, he grinned.

"So, what do you think of the upgrade? That kid, Harley, gave me the idea." He said, retracting the suit into his body. Pepper winced as it slid away and decided that was definitely going to take some getting used to.

"It's not a bad idea, I guess. At least now you can leave the Tower without being seen." She muttered and he nodded, obviously proud of himself.

"Yup! And now I can see the baby!" he said happily and she softened considerably. Reaching over, he rested his hand on her stomach and she laced their fingers together. This had become the norm for them- his hand on her stomach and her hand covering his. The simple touch seemed to calm both of them, no matter what, and she hoped the baby could feel the love there. "So, what do you think? Boy or girl?"

"I don't care as long as it is healthy." She murmured, cuddling into his side and he pressed a soft kiss to her temple.

"Oh, come on. That's no fun. Take a guess." He said and she laughed lightly. "How about we say it at the same time."

"Okay, that sounds good. Ready? One…two…three!"

"BOY!"

"GIRL!" They cried at the same time and Tony grinned.

"Well, well, well, Ms. Potts. It seems we are at odds. I believe this is an ideal time for a bet." He said and she kissed him deeply, her hormones beginning to rage again. He pulled her onto his lap and she nuzzled him tenderly.

"Okay, if it is a girl…You have to tell me what Project Novam Vitem is." She said and his jaw dropped.

"How do you know about that?" he asked and she shrugged.

"After you disappeared, I went searching in your lab for some clue as to where you went. I dug around in your computer and found the file, but I couldn't open it." She said and he nodded, his guilt surging back for a moment.

"Okay, that's fair." He said quietly, then shook off the guilt. Nothing he could do about it at the moment, anyway, and he didn't want the conversation to go dark.

"And if it is a boy?" she asked and he grinned, feeling the car stop.

"If it is a boy? Oh, that is easy." He said, helping her slide off his lap. "If it is a boy, you have to marry me."

He was suited up and out of the car, invisibly opening the door and shutting it behind him, before Pepper could even breathe again.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\

AUTHOR'S POST-NOTE: OKAY, LET ME HEAR IT GUYS! REVIEW! PLEEEEASE!


	24. Chapter 24

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, guys, I don't know what to say! One: I'm overwhelmed by the response and thank you so much! Two: We are at a tie, believe it or not (seriously, check out the reviews- if you include the one PM that I got for girl, we are tied!) So, as much as I don't want to put it off any longer, I am giving you one more shot at voting. Boy/Girl/ and if it stays tied, then it will be twins. Start voting- vote as many times as you want. Voting ends on Thursday evening (my time- Eastern coast of US). This is just a fun little transition chapter to get you through until the big reveal!

Pepper leaned back on the bed, per the nurse's orders, and waited for Dr. Kelly Platts to walk in. She couldn't see Tony, but his suit-encased hand gripped hers lightly, thumb running over her knuckles. She was still reeling a bit from his last words in the car, but the fact that they were about to see their baby for the first time helped to distract her. Finally, the door opened and the young woman walked in, sadness in her eyes.

"Pepper, I didn't expect to see you today; not after the news about Tony." She said, closing the door and going to the bed. "I'm so sorry."

"Thank you, Kelly. I'm sure he is watching somehow." Pepper replied, keeping up appearances as much as possible and ignoring the slight squeeze on her hand.

"You know, I never believed it was him behind those attacks." Kelly said and Pepper nodded. "I wish he could be here for this."

"Me, too."

"So, how has the morning sickness been? It looks like you're finally starting to gain a little weight."

"Not as bad as it had been, but I still have trouble with breakfast…and lunch…and sometimes dinner…" Pepper sighed and Kelly nodded.

"Yeah, you'll find that morning sickness is not always just in the morning. With luck, it will start easing off soon now that you're hitting your second trimester. I know it's hard, but try to eat whenever you can. You're still a bit under where you should be."

"I will." Pepper promised and felt Tony's hand tighten a bit around hers. "I will." She muttered to the seemingly thin air and Kelly frowned in confusion.

"Okay, I believe you. Also, I know it is silly to even say, especially at a time like this, but try and stay as stress-free as possible. Maybe take a little time off from work for a while, just while you deal with Tony's death and everything."

"I will take that under advisement." Pepper replied, mentally rolling her eyes, knowing that Tony was going to become even more of a mother-hen due to the conversation.

"Yes, you will." He whispered, barely audible, into her ear and she sighed.

"Okay, so let's go ahead and take a look at this little guy or girl." Kelly said and Pepper raised the bottom of her shirt, wincing as Kelly spread some cool gel on her stomach. Pulling out a wand, the doctor pressed it to her lower abdomen and began moving it around. Pepper's eyes were glued to the monitor, only able to see a strange mix of black, white, and grey areas, all moving around in some sort of alien dance. As Kelly slowed the wand down, focusing on a certain area, she smiled.

"Well, Pepper, it looks like-" Before the doctor could finish, the door opened and a nurse stuck her head inside.

"Dr. Platts, I think there is something that you need to see. Now." the nurse said and Kelly frowned.

"What is it? I'm kind of in the middle of-"

"Yes, ma'am, I know, but this cannot wait, I'm afraid. Please." The nurse said and Kelly nodded, sighing.

"Be right back." She muttered and left the room. Pepper felt like screaming! What was the baby?! Boy or Girl!? As the door closed behind Kelly, Tony appeared beside her.

"Starting tomorrow, you are only working half days- and even then you are working from home."

"Oh, don't be silly, Tony. I'm fine going to work."

"You heard the doctor! She said you need to take some time off, to relax."

"That's because she thinks that I'm in mourning! I'm fine, Tony. I have to continue working." She scoffed, quietly, but he shook his head.

"It doesn't matter. You need to start eating more and resting as often as possible. Have someone take over Stark Industries for a while, just until Platts gives you the all clear."

"Tony, I-" Pepper's jaw snapped shut as the door began to open and Tony immediately went invisible again. Kelly walked into the room, a sorrowful, worried look on her face. "Kelly? What's wrong?"

"It's that guy, the one that goes by 'Firepower'."

"Firepower? What about him?" Pepper asked, her eyes straining to not glance over at where she knew Tony was standing.

"He just made a statement. I, uh, think you need to hear this…"

"..now on, all of my demands will be met. Your government knows what I want- they are simple requests in the grand scheme of things. If I do not get what I want, then I will continue the attacks on innocent people until I get it." Cord said, standing in his suit with only his face showing. He grinned at the gasp from the audience. "That's right, it was me all along."

"You won't get away with this!" a reporter cried and Cord laughed.

"Who is going to stop me?! No one! The only person that even stood a chance is dead, and you were the ones that had me kill him!"

Pepper stood in the office, watching the television with Kelly on one side and Tony hovering beside her, his hand over hers. He had been right all along. His plan was finally coming to the end.

Okay, guys! Let the last round of votes begin! Boy-Girl-Twins! It's up to you! Love you guys! xxxxxoooooxxxxxxooooo


	25. Chapter 25

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, guys, here we go! I tallied the votes and we have a winner! I know that some of you won't like the result, but I have to go by what you gave me, both in reviews and PM. I promise, even if you don't like the result, please keep reading, because I have some awesome ideas for the future of our favorite couple, and soon family. Let me know what you think of this chapter, I'm a bit nervous about it.

"Tony?" Pepper whispered under her breath, but the door to the office was already opening on its own and he was gone. Heads turned as doors opened seemingly on their own and he burst through a window, staying in stealth mode as he flew as fast as he could through the city. It wasn't hard to find Cord, the media was around him in waves, and he wasted no time in slamming the unsuspecting villain to the ground. As cameras rolled, he came out of stealth mode.

"Stark?" Cord growled in confusion and shock and Tony raised the mask.

"That's it, Cord. You're finished. They all know the truth, now." Tony said and the surprised crowd cheered. He was glad to finally hear his name coming from them.

"It doesn't matter. I killed you once, Stark. I can easily do it again." Cord replied, standing. "This city- no, this world, is mine. And there is nothing you can do to stop me."

"Well, I guess we're about to find out." Tony said and, with a click of his face mask falling, the final battle began. Repulsor blasts flew through the air as the innocent bystanders scurried out of the way. Tony had made improvements to his suit, but Cord still had the upper hand, hitting the superhero with everything in his arsenal. Within minutes, Tony was barely standing and was relying on his stealth mode to keep him from getting hit. Shooting a volley of blasts at Firepower, he tried to dick behind a now destroyed news van, but as he caught his breath, a shadow fell across him.

"I told you, Stark. I killed you one, now I'm going to do it permanently." Cord said and Tony saw him raise his hand. Just before the final shot was fired, Cord was knocked back by a streak of red and gold. Tony blinked in surprise as a familiar suit lowered to the ground in front of him.

"I kind of like this 'Rescue' suit, Tony. You should have thought of it a long time ago." Pepper said with a grin, but he frowned.

"Pe-Pepper? What the hell are you doing?" he panted.

"Sorry, Tony. I just couldn't let you do this alone." Pepper said, but he shook his head.

"You promised you wouldn't do this. I can't protect you and me at the same time. Get out of here!" he yelled, but she sighed.

"Don't you remember, Tony? You made a promise to me, too. You promised you wouldn't leave again. I'm just here to make sure you keep your promise." She said and he slowly stood, aching and broken. As much as he wanted to argue, he saw Cord flying in from over her shoulder.

"Get out of here! Now!" he shouted and flew up to meet the man that was now bent on destroying his family. With renewed vigor, Tony slammed into Cord mid-air and sent the both flying through the sky. He refused to let go as they zoomed past the skyscrapers and smog and out over the ocean. Cord struggled to free himself, finally blowing Tony away ad he grinned evilly as Tony landed weakly on the shore nearby.

"Ready, Stark?" he hissed and readied Terminax, leveling it at Tony's head. With a click, he released the weapon…only it never moved from his shoulder. "What the hell?" During the battle, the suit had taken damage and the mechanism was stuck. Cord tried everything- pulling, pushing, tugging, and scrambling, but the bomb refused to budge. "Stark! It's stuck! Please! Help me!" he screamed frantically.

"Karma's a bitch, isn't it, Cord?" Tony rasped and, with one last thrust, he burst off the rocks and sand and caught Cord by the middle, then turned and blasted them both into the ocean. He drove as deep as possible until all was black around them- the only light coming from the numbers counting down on the side of the weapon. Tony, seeing only seconds left, released a panicked Cord and blasted as fast as possible towards the surface. He was only a few yards away before water, darkness, and the concussive blast engulfed him and his world once again went dark.

The day would forever be remembered by all as the day Edwin Cord died by his own weapon, Iron Man was avenged in the eyes of the world, and the day that Pepper Potts, still in her 'Rescue' suit, found Anthony Edward Stark face down in the churning tide. Grabbing him and flying him to the shore, she set him down and rolled him over.

"Tony! Tony, no! Wake up!" she cried, nearly ripping his suit off of him. "Tony! Please! You have to wake up! Tony Stark, don't you dare die on me now! I need you too much! I love you and you have to live. You have to live so that you can see your children being born and help me control them. Tony, Kelly told me before I left the office. We're having twins, Tony. A boy and a girl!"

"Pe…Pepper?" he gasped and she sobbed in relief as his eyes met hers weakly. "I just had the craziest dream. I dreamed you had just told me that we are having twins." He grunted and she laughed.

"It was a dream, Tony. We are having twins." She said, stroking his face gently. With a groan that had nothing to do with the pummeling he just took, his eyes rolled back and he was out again.


	26. Chapter 26

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you guys for the reviews! I'm glad to see that most of you are sticking with me. I really did do my best with the last chapter! Anyway, this is a short one just to get you through until either Thursday or Sunday. Enjoy and please leave a review! If you do, I promise some lovely smutty smut soon!

Tony sighed as he once again woke in a hospital. This was seriously getting old. He didn't mind being injured this time, though- it was well worth the pain. Cord was dead, Tony's name was in good standing once again, and Pepper was safe…Pepper and the twins. Good grief…Twins! Half of him was stupidly proud, making him feel manly and virile. The other half, however, was in full-blown panic. Dear god, he was going to be a father- twice!

"Tony? Oh, Tony, you're awake!" Pepper gasped from beside him and stood, taking him hand, and he smiled at her.

"Pep-"

"Shhh, don't try to talk."

"Pepper, I'm fine. Don't worry." He rasped and she quickly gave him a sip of water. "Thanks. No, sit and relax. You don't need to be stressed right now."

"Are you serious? Tony, you just got the crap beaten out of you and you're telling me to take it easy?" she laughed and he rolled his eyes.

"I'm just bumped up a bit, but you- you're carrying TWO babies inside of you! Now, please, honey, humor me and sit down."

"Tony, I'm fine and so are the babies. Kelly said that they are doing great, are even a little big for where they should be at this stage." She said quietly and a cocky grin came to his face.

"Of course they are doing great. They're Starks!" he said and she laughed. Pulling on her arm gently, he brought her down for a soft kiss and smiled, finally and completely content with his life.

Three days later, Tony was sent home and it was a toss-up who was more relieved: Tony, Pepper, or the hospital staff. He had complained about absolutely everything, from the food to the pillows to how loud his heart monitor was (even when it was silenced!) The only person he didn't gripe to was Pepper and that was because he was too busy mother henning her. So, he was released, with two broken ribs, a sprained wrist, a healing concussion, and a sore ankle.

"I still can't figure out how you got that computer in there." Pepper said as she drove them home. "There's no way it just magically appeared." Needless to say, Tony wasn't going to rat out Happy, who had slipped it in to him when Pepper went for lunch one day, so he quickly changed the subject.

"It doesn't matter. The important thing is, I was able to do some research while in there and, Pep, we really need to focus on the babies more now that everything is going to be settling down. You're supposed to be gaining weight like crazy, like 30-40 pounds. As much as I love your body, and I do, you need to be taking it easy and…uh, you know…"

"Getting fat?" she finished for him, voice sharp and warning.

"I wouldn't exactly put it that way." He muttered, knowing his was suddenly on thin ice. Crap…The truth was, however, Pepper wasn't actually mad at him. Kelly had said the same before Pepper had rushed out from her appointment. But if she made Tony think she was angry, maybe he would back off a bit. "Sorry, honey…I guess I'm just being a bit protective."

"I know, Tony, and honestly, I love that you're so concerned. But, trust me; our babies are going to be fine. With us as parents, what could go wrong?" Taking her hand, Tony kissed her palm softly, and then looked over at her.

"I can't believe you just said that." He murmured and she could only laugh.


End file.
